Little Bits of Fun
by MarsterRoo
Summary: A compilation of one shots and drabbles. Will also contain some one shots and drabbles from my other stories as well. Main pairing is Klaroline.
1. Hello Again

**A/N So this is just a one shot that I had floating around in my head. Elena and Caroline take a vacation and bump into the originals it has been 36 years since everything went down in Mystic Falls. Hope that you enjoy. Thanks for reading.**

Caroline followed Elena into the resort. They were going to do nothing but relax and have fun for the next two weeks. They hadn't had a true girls outing since Elena had broke up with Stefan eleven years ago. Two years later Elena had gotten together with Damon, and they had just broke up a few weeks ago. Caroline was glad her friend was finally done with the Salvatore brothers. She loved Stefan as a brother, and she had nothing good to say about Damon. Neither of them were right for Elena. Of course being Elena she had to try both of them out to figure it out for herself.

"So I figure spa today, beach tomorrow." Elena turned to her handing her a hotel key.

She couldn't help a smile. "A hot guy with his hands all over me, sounds fun."

"Our appointment is in two hours." Elena said wiggling her eyebrows.

XXXXX

Kol smiled to himself as he saw the two beautiful ladies walk past the bar. How could he forget the doppelganger and the beautiful blonde who his brother was still so obsessed with, even after all these years. He got his drink and walked up to the penthouse.

"What has you in such a good mood brother?" Rebekah asked putting down her magazine.

"A beautiful girl of course. Two actually."

"Well don't be bringing them to our suite Kol. Some of us don't want to hear it."

"Oh Rebekah, it's not me you should be worried about. It's our dear brothers who should be interested."

He grinned seeing he now had all of their attentions. "Why would I care who you hop into bed with?" Nik asked looking up from his sketch pad.

"You don't care then." he smirked. "Well than I suppose tomorrow on the beach I'll just have to reintroduce myself to the doppelganger and her lovely blonde friend."

Klaus stopped and glared at his brother. _Caroline._ Surely he wasn't talking about her was he? Kol patted him on the shoulder. "Oh and in case you're wondering it's just the two of them. I do look forward to seeing what kind of swimwear they've brought with them. I'm sure it's breathtaking."

XXXXX

Caroline lay basking in the sun's warmth. She loved the sun even if it did absolutely nothing for her skin complexion with her being a vampire. It was still so warm and the heat felt wondrous on her body.

"I'm going to go get us some drinks." Elena said sitting up. "You want your usually?"

"Sure. Thanks." She said not opening her eyes.

"Elijah." She heard Elena say in a surprised whisper.

Her eyes popped open and she sat up to see none other then Elijah Mikaelson standing before them in nothing but swim trunks. _whoa. _He wasn't paying her any mind though his eyes were only for Elena no doubt taking in her shameless red bikini.

"Hello sweetheart."

She froze at the voice behind her, she would recognize it anywhere. She turned slowly. _Please let him be dressed. Please let him be dressed. Oh god._ He was standing before her with that knowing smirk in nothing but plain grey swim trunks. She'd never seen him without a shirt on. _Oh my was he amazing. Stop. Don't think like that. Evil. Evil. Evil._

"Klaus." She muttered in her most aggravated voice she could muster.

"Don't you look ravishing." He said with a glint in his eye.

For the first time she wished she was wearing more clothes the sky blue bikini she was wearing left very little to the imagination. Judging by the wicked grin on his face he was enjoying the sight of her. "And you still don't have a shot in hell." she snapped. His face flickered for a moment with her rejection but quickly he regained his composure.

"Come now sweetheart it's been thirty six years. Put the past behind us."

"No." She snapped turning to tell Elena they should go. Her mouth dropped as she realized she was gone. She looked over to see her standing at the bar with Elijah. She was leaning way to close to him.

"It seems you've been abandoned." Klaus said sitting in Elena's lounge chair.

So it did. "As you're about to be." she said getting up and grabbing her things.

He caught her wrist before he could stop himself. Her blue eyes shot daggers at him from behind her sunglasses. "Come on love take a chance. Get to know me I dare you."

She rolled her eyes. "I've heard that line before."

"Caroline." He said still not letting go of her wrist despite her attempts to flee.

"Seriously." She said giving one finally yank freeing her wrist.

He smiled. "Elena's already agreed for the two of you to join us for dinner."

He saw her frown she always looked so cute when she was angry. "What?"

"Come on sweetheart unless you're afraid you'll enjoy yourself too much."

"Don't you ever give up?"

"No." he stood up closing the space between them. "I always get what I want sweetheart no matter how long I have to wait." For a few seconds they just stood there so close their breath in each others face. The air was charged with sexual tension he wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch her soft creamy skin again.

They pulled apart when someone cleared their throat. He turned to see Kol standing there smirking. "well if you two are done having eye sex. Were heading up to get ready for dinner."

He turned back to her smirking. "I guess I'll see you in an hour or so. After all you wouldn't want to leave Elena alone with all four of us would you." he said backing away. She rolled her eyes and he saw her frown at Elena as she came back.

XXXXX

Caroline huffed as she looked at her self one more time in the mirror. "I can't believe you got me into this."

Elena smiled. "You know Elijah and I are friends. He assures me that his siblings will behave and that Klaus has calmed down a lot."

"Elena it's only been thirty six years since we saw him. If he was that violent after a thousand some odd years do you really think another thirty six is going to make a big difference?" Caroline pointed out, of all people Elena should be the one to remember Klaus's wrath the most.

"I like him Care."

"Klaus?" she asked horrified and feeling a sudden jealousy surge through her.

Elena smiled. "Elijah."

"Oh." she said relieved. "You and Elijah?" she wasn't sure why her friend always felt the need to get into bed with men who had an obsession with her particular look. She knew for a fact the Salvatore's had and could only assume Elijah had slept with Katherine. Personally she thought it was a little creepy and weird to know that they had all slept with her doppelganger.

"Come on Care you can't tell me you haven't imagined what original sex would be like."

"Elena." she gasped. Had she completely forgotten everything that had happened. All though seeing as how she had just finished a relationship with Damon her behavior shouldn't surprise her. To be honest she had imagined on several occasions what original hybrid sex would be like.

"What?" She said smiling. "Being alive for that long they had better know how to please a woman. Besides he'll probably leave you alone if you give him what he wants."

"You're telling me I should sleep with Klaus." She said surprised. She was beginning to think she was on vacation with Katherine instead. Besides she knew once she turned to the dark side there would be no going back. She wasn't a saint, but she still had some morals.

"No. I'm just saying I wouldn't be mad if you did. It's obvious there is something between you two." Elena shrugged.

XXXXX

Klaus couldn't help but stare at Caroline all evening. She was so bewitching with her wavy blonde hair and her vivid blue eyes. The black dress she wore hung on all of her curves perfectly. The necklace she wore sliding down just into the swell of her breasts. She was magnificent. If only she would let him ravish her just for the night. Deep in his mind he knew that one night would never be enough though.

Dinner went much to quickly they had all made polite conversation. Kol had flirted with Caroline incessantly. Rebekah had tried to talk about fashion. Elena and Elijah were off in their own little bubble. He had sit quietly listening to the soft beautiful melodic sound of her voice.

After an hour Kol had gone off to seduce the waitress. Rebekah was at the bar with four men surrounding her. Elena and Elijah stood up announcing that they were going to walk on the beach.

He saw Caroline send her friend an annoyed look as she left. He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes. "Walk you back to the hotel love?" he asked.

She picked up her glass of champagne and drained it. "I can take care of myself thanks."

"It's late love, there's a lot of things that go bump in the night."

"Oh so by having the worst of them walk me back I'll be safe?"

"I would never let anything happen to you Caroline." She rolled her eyes as she stood. He stood to seeing as how she hadn't turned him down again.

They walked in silence for the first block the only sound that could be heard was the clicking of her heels on the sidewalk. "Why did you do it?" She finally asked.

"Do what sweetheart I've done a lot of things?"

She scoffed as if he really needed an explanation they both knew what she was talking about. "You took advantage of me. You used me."

He laughed only for her icy blue eyes to stare at him. "I stole a few kisses sweetheart. We both know I could have taken a whole lot more had I wanted to."

"So why didn't you?" She spat.

"You think I wanted to ravish you in Tyler's body? To hear you call out his name when I was the one bringing you pleasure?" He stopped to look at her lowering his voice. "No when we're together I want you to know that it's me. To have you call out my name as I bring you the best climax you've ever had." He said moving so close to her that he only needed to lean forward a millimeter for his lips to touch hers. "Where is the love of your life by the way?"

She scoffed and started walking again. "Tyler and I haven't been together in years."

He smiled at this. "He is an idiot."

"I guess we finally found something we agree on."

"Give me a chance love. I think you'd find we agree on a lot of things." He said as he followed her into the hotel.

Caroline paused as they reached the hotel elevators and pushed the button for her floor. The ride up was silent. The elevator dinged as they reached her floor and the doors slid open. She felt the butterflies in her stomach. She was different now. He did seem calmer she could be with him just tonight get him out of her system and it would be over. She'd be lying if she said there wasn't something between them. Even now as she remembered the way he had kissed her in Tyler's body it had been amazing. Sighing she made her decision if only for tonight. Without looking at him she took his hand and led him to her room.

She didn't have to look to know he had a huge smile on his face. She dug the key from her purse slipping it into the door. The door had barely clicked shut when he pulled her to him. She leaned back into him as he kissed her neck one hand wrapped around her stomach and the other sliding down to the hem of her dress.

She gasped as his hand slid up her thigh and he slid two fingers inside of her and his thumb stroked her clit. "Just tonight Klaus." She hissed as she gripped onto his arm.

"We'll see." He whispered in her ear.

She felt her breathing quicken as he plunged into her she grasped his arm tighter as his lips continued to kiss her neck and collar bone.

His fingers left her and she groaned at the loss of them. He spun her so quickly pushing her into the wall and his lips came crashing onto hers with a desperation that she didn't know was possible. She pulled him closer wrapping her arms around him. One hand running it's way through his dirty blonde hair. He lifted one of her legs tucking it behind his leg, and she could feel his arousal pressing against her. Why did she have to want him? Why did he have to feel so good?

"Let me take you out tomorrow?" he asked against her lips.

"Nope."

"Why do you fight it?"

His question threw her off and for once she couldn't think of a witty come back. "I don't know." she gasped as her dress suddenly fell off her. How had he unzipped her dress without her even realizing? It just showed how good he was.

He grinned at her. "Admit that you want me."

His lips were on hers again demanding before she could respond. She felt desire rising in her as his hands roamed over her body. She couldn't remember why this was so wrong anymore she just wanted one thing and one thing only. Him. She pushed his shirt up and he broke away so it could be lifted over his head.

With lighting speed he spun her yet again and she felt herself falling into the soft bed. He pinned her to the bed kissing her causing her to arch into him. He ripped her bra off and she scoffed. "I'll buy you a new one." His lips found hers again tracing down to take one of her nipples to his mouth. She felt him smile as she moaned.

She couldn't take this anymore she reached down to his pants ripping them open as he grinned down at her. "I'll buy you new ones." She mocked as she pushed them down. He grabbed her underwear and pulled them down. He lay him self in between her legs his length pressing right where she needed him to be. "Please." She said finally giving in.

He slid into her slowly and they both moaned at the contact of their bodies finally becoming one. He took his time pleasuring her bringing her to the edge and than slowing down only to do it all over again. She rose meeting him in perfect sync until unable to contain it any longer they both went tumbling over into ecstasy. She heard him growl out her name as she screamed out his.

His breathing was erratic their limbs tangled as he moved to pull her to him to cuddle. Her head fell on his chest. She loved the warmth of him his solid body under her she could get use to this. "Let me buy you breakfast?"

She smiled running a finger across his stomach. "Ok."

**Thanks for reading. I want to compile some one shots and drabbles. Also going to put some drabbles on here from On The Run I'll let you know at the top of each one if it's random or connected. Also if you have any requests feel free to pm or leave it in a review I will try to accommodate. My favorite pairing is Klaroline, but willing to try all pairings.**


	2. Dinner with Kol

**Bonnie and Kol drabble when they first meet in On the Run**

Kol smirked as he saw the witch walking across the town square. He knew she was a witch and he should be careful, but she was a beautiful woman also.

"Hello darling." He said falling into stride next to her.

She gave him an irritated look but kept on walking. He smiled at her as they continued to walk down the street. "Go away before I give you an aneurism." She finally hissed.

Her voice was like silk. "Oh you don't mean that. Come join me for a drink."

"I already told Klaus I wasn't helping him." She said coming to a halt and turning on him.

He could feel the beginnings of a headache coming on but ignored it. "Than help me sweetheart ." He said forcing a smile even though the pain was intensifying.

"No." she scoffed. "Caroline is my best friend I'm not going to betray her for some vampire."

"Hot original vampire."

"Get over yourself."

"You were thinking it." He said maintaining his smile but having to grind his teeth together against the pain.

Bonnie turned focusing on him. She could tell he was in pain yet he was still trying to flirt with her. "How you feeling?" She asked with a smile.

"Never better." he said the smile gone from his handsome face.

She laughed he was determined she would give him that. "Tell Klaus to leave Caroline alone."

He knelt over in pain and for once she actually felt a tiny twinge of guilt. He was kind of nice to look at, not now with his face all contorted in pain. Sighing she backed off and he stood up and massaged his temples. "You really know how to knock a guy off their feet. I like it. Are you this feisty in bed?"

She scoffed and gave him an aneurism so hard he fell to the ground withering in pain. "That's something your never going to find out." she said walking off.

Bonnie managed to make it to her car before she felt his presence behind her again. "Do I need to knock you out."

"Depends on what your going to do to me." He said with a smirk and a wink. She narrowed her eyes. "Ok wait." He said holding up his hands. "Just tell me one thing and I'll leave you alone for today."

She sighed shaking her head. "You can ask that doesn't mean I am going to give you an answer."

He smiled. "What did your friend do to my brother? I've never seen him this obsessed before." He leaned into her and she had to fight the urge to lean towards him. "I mean he is insane obsessed, more so than he ever was with lifting his stupid curse."

"Not your business." she said with a shudder. What had Caroline gotten herself into.

"But you know." his eyes widened. "Tell me is it something scandalous? Will you tell it to me over dinner. Or better yet in bed."

"Ugh." Bonnie said as she gave him yet another aneurysm this time causing him to fall to the ground unconscious.

Kol smiled as Bonnie pulled into her driveway as he sat on the front steps. He saw the annoyed look on her face as she just shook her head at him. "You know love maybe we got off on the wrong foot." He said as she climbed out of her car. "Can I get a do over?"

"Please leave me alone." She said as she tried her best to ignore him. He watched as she inserted the key in the lock and stepped over him to enter her house.

"You know the polite thing to do would be to invite me in." He said looking up at her with a smile.

"Go away." she said though she did seem slightly amused by him as well.

"But your front stoop is so cozy."

"Well don't expect me to give you a pillow and blankets."

"Inviting me to stay the night on the first date. What a scandal Ms. Bennett." He said a huge smile on his face. She sighed and shook her head. "Are we going to have dinner first? Better yet are you going to join me? The space is small, but I'm sure we can make it work." The door slammed shut and he couldn't help but laugh. He knew he was getting to her.

Bonnie went inside and made her dinner. Boxed macaroni was always way to much for her to eat by herself. Sighing she pulled down another bowl. Splitting the macaroni between the two bowls she walked back to the front door and opened it. She handed him a bowl ignoring the huge grin on his face as she sat down on the hard wood floor.

"I knew you liked me." He said as he took a bite. "Boxed food what has this world come to."

"Could we do this without you talking." She said trying to sound irritated. She didn't know why she was doing this. He was a vampire an original at that, but there was something about him. Maybe she was just lonely surely she didn't like him. She peeked at him when he wasn't looking. Why did he have to be so cute?


	3. A Walk On The Beach

**Request from PsychVamp for an Elena and Elijah. This is Elena and Elijah's walk on the beach from Hello Again. **

**A Walk On The Beach**

Elena walked silently next to Elijah. She was suddenly nervous. Sure she had kept in contact with him over the years. Something that no one was aware of. Especially the Salvatore's. He was a friend. Although she wasn't so sure she just wanted to be friends anymore.

There had always been something about Elijah that had drawn her to him. He was handsome and moral. Sure he could be bad ass if need be, but he tried to refrain from his vampire natures. He had impeccable control and she admired that.

She looked out to the ocean listening to the waves crash onto the shore. It was beautiful out here perfect. The stars and moon shone across the black water. The sand squished between her toes. This was romantic.

"Are you enjoying your stay Elena?" Elijah asked breaking her from her thoughts.

"Yes. This is nice." She said stopping to look at him.

There eyes met and she felt a connection. She had always felt a connection she had just been to involved with the Salvatore's to think about what it meant. She was done with them now ready to move on to newer better things. "My siblings and I get together several times a year. It was Rebekah's turn to choose the location. To be honest the beach isn't something I really care for, but…"

Elena waited for him to continue, but after a short moment she realized that he wasn't going to. Elijah had always been difficult to read. She really wished she knew what he was thinking right now. She knew he cared for her, obviously they were friends, but did it go beyond that?

"So are you enjoying your stay than?" She asked trying to get him to continue.

"Well the company has certainly improved." He said a soft smile on his face.

She smiled and he offered her his arm. She took it as they started to walk again. She leaned in closer to him inhaling the warm musky scent of him. He smelled amazing. "Are you saying you don't enjoy your siblings company?" She teased.

"No. I was…" he stopped obviously flustered. "I enjoy your company Elena."

She smiled. "I enjoy yours to Elijah."

She stopped again both turning to face each other. She felt her breath hitch as he leaned in toward her. He stopped hesitantly. She hadn't been ready years ago when they first felt a connection. She was now though. She closed the distance between them placing a soft kiss upon his perfect lips.

Once their lips touched it was over. He pulled her to him their bodies pressed against each other. His tongue danced with hers as they tasted each other. Heat pooled in her as she ran her hands through his soft brown hair. His hands cupped her face his thumb stroking her cheek as he pulled back.

"Elena." He murmured before his lips crushed hers again.

She had never been kissed like this before. She could feel his desire for her with each wonderful kiss. She pushed his suit jacket off letting it fall into the sand. Her hands went to his dress shirt as she untucked it and undid the buttons.

She felt him hesitate and she pulled back to look at him seeing the desire in his eyes. "This is a public beach."

She looked around suddenly embarrassed by her actions. She quickly noted that yes it may be public but they were also very much alone. "Nobodies here Elijah." she said kissing him again pulling slightly on his bottom lip.

"What kind of a man would I be to make love to you on a beach?" Elijah asked looking out at the ocean.

Elena laughed. "Elijah, I'm pretty sure most girls would love to make love to a hot guy on a beach. Trust me you'll just be making one of my fantasies a reality." with that said she kissed him again and continued her assault on his buttons.

She shoved his shirt off and took in his gorgeous ripped chest. A smile fell on his lips as he saw her appreciating him. She ran her hands over his chiseled abs as she began kissing him again. His hand was on her back unzipping her dress. In a few seconds she was standing before him in nothing but her black lace bra and panties.

As they slowly lowered to the ground him on top of her the ocean washing across their feet. Everything was perfect and as they finally became one she found herself instantly becoming undone.

He was perfect knowing exactly how to move to pleasure her to bring her to highs she'd never experienced. She had been right sex with an original was amazing even more so than she could have imagined.

She closed her eyes as she burst from the friction of their two bodies together. She saw stars behind her eyes as she fell into ecstasy. For the first time in a long time she felt whole.


	4. Our Future

**A/N this is from On the Run takes place just before the epilogue. Some fun little Klaus and Caroline fluff.**

**Our Future**

Caroline gasped for breath as her and Nik lay next to each other. A shiver of excitement and a tiny bit of fear also coursed through her. The first time they didn't know what they were getting themselves into. This time they were very much aware. They were ready for this though. She had never been more sure of anything in her entire life.

"I forgot how good you tasted." He said sitting up his fingers running over the spot he had bit her.

"That was amazing." She said watching as he continued to check her. "What are you doing?"

"Just making sure your ok." He said smiling before giving her a kiss.

"I don't remember you being so tentative the last time." she said eyebrows raised.

He paused knowing that he had obviously been caught. "That was a while ago…things were different." He said slowly.

"I drank your blood Nik. I'm fine." She said not wanting to spoil the mood with a silly argument. "Besides if this works I'll be fine and you can bite me as much as you want at least for the next nine months."

"Your sure about this?" He asked kissing her.

"It's a little late now for second thoughts."

"I'm not having second thoughts." He said quietly as he put a leg over her legs. she could already feel him hardening again. "In fact if I recall right we made love multiple times the last time. We should probably do the same thing again just to be certain."

"Sounds fun."

"Your not going to want six kids or anything crazy are you?"

"No, but I don't want Scarlett to be an only child. Trust me being any only child sucks. Six would be way to many. No way am I going through pregnancy and labor that many times."

"It can't be that bad. Obviously your willing to do it again." He said as he cupped one of her breasts.

She smiled. "How about we have Bonnie do a body switch and you can see for yourself."

"No thanks sweetheart."

"It would be interesting to see." She shrugged.

"You did lovely the first time, we'll leave it up to you this time around, and I promise a nice relaxing birth with drugs."

"I'm going to hold you to that." She smiled kissing him. She moaned as he kissed her jaw and down her neck.

She laughed and shook her head. "Do you think we'll ever have grandkids?"

"What?" He stopped kissing her collarbone and looked up at her horrified.

"Scarlett is going to grow up someday, and if we have another."

"I'll kill any guy who touches her." He said with sincerity. "I know what animals men can be."

She rolled her eyes. "Not all men are bad." He gave an evil laugh as he dipped down lower kissing her stomach as he went even further down. She moaned and gripped the sheets as he kissed her core. "No one could be as bad as you." She panted as the things he was doing to her with his tongue should be criminal.

"I think you mean that a little to literally sweetheart." He murmured against her. He growled as she arched up into him.

"Yes but your very good at what you do." She replied.

"I know."

"I love you Nik."

"I love you sweetheart." And with that he kissed back up her body until he was positioned against her core and he sunk slowly into her causing them both to moan at the contact. Everything really was perfect.


	5. The Morning After

**A/N So this is about the morning after from Hello Again.**

**The Morning After**

Caroline awoke to a warm body pressed against her. An arm draped across her and feeling completely and totally sated. She turned over slowly so she wouldn't disturb him. Why did he have to look so hot?

A part of her still couldn't believe she had done that. Another part was glad she did. She'd be lying if she said she'd never wondered what it would be like to be with him. It had been amazing, better than she could ever have imagined. In fact she could already feel arousal building in her again just looking at him.

"Good morning love." he said not even bothering to open her eyes.

"Hi." She said biting her lip shyly. She usually avoided the whole morning after thing it was much to awkward. Seeing as how they were in her hotel room she couldn't really just leave. With her look he would be waiting for her when she came back. He was always waiting for her "I'm going to take a shower." She said taking the sheet with her as she climbed out of bed and scurried to pick out some clothes for the day.

Klaus chuckled. "I've already seen every glorious inch of you sweetheart. No point in hiding beneath that sheet."

She huffed and pulled the sheet tighter as she walked into the bathroom slamming the door. She turned on the hot water letting it warm up before dropping the sheet and stepping in. She let the hot water run over her soothing her. She didn't know how long she could stay in here, but she was going to find out.

Klaus lay in bed waiting for her to come out. He knew after years with Rebekah that women could take their time in the shower, but this was getting ridiculous. He smirked as a plan came to mind.

Getting up he walked to the bathroom and opened the door. She was still in the shower. A very hot shower judging by the amount of steam. He grinned as he pulled back the shower curtain.

She let out a startled yelp and shot him an angry glare as he hopped in with her. "I figured we could get to breakfast faster if we shared." he smirked. "That and I think your trying to use all the hot water."

"What do you think your doing?" She squeaked trying to cover herself.

He smiled. She must not know how ravishing she really looked. Her blonde hair was matted around her face. Warm water sliding down her perfect body. "I think it's pretty obvious."

He pulled her to him she protested for a second pushing against his chest, but as his lips came in contact with hers she slowly slipped her arms around him. He deepened the kiss feeling him self harden against her. He loved the warm slippery feel of her body against his. He pushed her into the wall sliding his hand down her body to cup her perfect bottom. He hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around him.

He adjusted himself and slowly pushed into her hot wet core eliciting the most beautiful moan from her lips. He gripped her hips as he moved inside of her loving the way she fit around him.

"Did you think you would get out of breakfast so easy sweetheart?" He murmured against her neck.

"It was worth a shot." She replied breathlessly as she dug her nails into his shoulder.

"You really should stop fighting it."

"Never." She panted.

He stopped and her eyes flew open. They stared at each other for a moment. "Should I go than?" he asked starting to pull away.

She tried to move against him, but he held her so tightly that she couldn't move. "What?"

He smirked moving again inside her just enough to keep her close to her climax. "Do you want me to leave?" He asked stopping again staring at her intently.

"No." She hissed.

He smiled and kissed her again continuing his thrusts into her. "Just admit you like me sweetheart."

She scoffed and he slowed down again causing her to hiss again. "Ok" She said kissing him again. "Maybe I like you a little."

He smirked as he thrust into her again as they both finally reached their release together. He set her back down again kissing the wet skin on her shoulder. "Now about that breakfast sweetheart."


	6. My Favorite Place

**A/N Drabble from On the Run. **

**My Favorite Place**

Elena gathered her clothes as her and Elijah quickly dressed. She couldn't believe that they had just done that. Twice. She had come in to ask him if he was ready for bed. When she had brushed his lips it had created that fire in her that she couldn't resist. It was as if there two bodies were designed specifically for each other.

They hadn't even been able to make it out of the office, not that she was complaining that was amazing. Better than amazing she wasn't even sure there was a word to describe what she was feeling now.

They walked out together Elijah's warm arm draped around her she was pretty sure they were headed to his bedroom and she felt the yearning for him yet again at the thought.

"So it's safe to go back in the office." Kol said coming out of the kitchen. She melted into Elijah a little more.

"Knock it off Kol." Elijah sighed.

"Oh come on. No harm in a little teasing."

"You'll have to get use to it in this house." Caroline said from the staircase. Klaus standing right behind her.

She felt her face flush bright red, and she wanted to turn and run back into the office and never come back out. "Vampire hearing." Bonnie said pointing to her ear. "You can't do anything in this house without everyone knowing. Well except me. One of the few perks to being a human."

"The knowing isn't so bad, it's the seeing." Klaus said shuddering.

Her face grew even hotter as that realization dawned on her. The office didn't have any locks on it. She covered her face and buried it into Elijah's chest. Why was this happening to her?

"I'm going to have to buy a lock for that office." Elijah mumbled as if reading her mind.

"Buy a lock for the kitchen while your at it." Kol smirked.

"You know we eat out of there. It really is disgusting." Rebekah chimed in.

"You're just jealous your not getting any action." Kol said rolling his eyes.

Rebekah huffed annoyed. "You don't have to rub it in Kol. I can hear all six of you all the time. It's awful."

"It's in our nature." KOl shrugged.

"Doesn't mean you have to do it in the kitchen." Klaus said shaking his head.

"But the counter is perfect height…" Kol started.

"Stop right there." Caroline said shaking her head. Elena watched as she took Klaus's hand and lead him back to there bedroom.

"It's late we should get to bed." Bonnie said with a yawn.

"Oh but lets get a midnight snack first." Kol said pulling Bonnie to the kitchen.

Elena cringed as she let Elijah guide her up the stairs to his room. She was thankful to be in his room away from all the craziness. As he kissed her she let go of her embarrassment and relaxed into his warm comforting embrace. And as he laid her on the bed everything was forgotten, except for how good he felt as he slowly slid inside of her.

Bonnie giggled as Kol hoisted her on top of the counter and she wrapped her legs around his back. "You sure we should be doing this again."

"They don't mind love. Besides bleach was invented for a reason." He said as he laid a trail of kisses down her neck, causing her to moan and pull him closer.

She knew this was wrong, but with someone as sexy as Kol how could she resist. Besides he was right about the counter it was the perfect height for all the various positions they liked.

Caroline giggled as they went into the bathroom. She was glad there spot was a little more private and came with a locking door. They had been walked in on more than enough times. Her favorite spot was in the shower or on the bathroom counter.

Klaus kissed her with a frenzied passion. She loved the feel of him against her, the feel of him inside of her, and she wanted him right now. Pushing his pajamas down she guided him to her opening and he instantly drove himself in.

Rebekah sighed as she heard the three couples in the house already going at it like crazed teenagers. It was going to be another long night. Growling in frustration she left hopping in her car. At least the Grill was still open.


	7. collision Course

**A/N Klaus and Caroline one shot. **

**Collision Course**

Caroline ran faster the burn in her lungs feeling good. She inhaled the cool night air. Exercising was therapeutic. She had been running every night for six weeks. Six weeks ago her and Tyler had broken up.

They had broke up right after graduation. She had applied to colleges all over and was ready to take off after the summer. Tyler didn't want to go anywhere. He wanted to stay in town. She wanted to see the world. They had been fighting daily until she had decided it wasn't worth it anymore. They couldn't agree. She would never admit to anyone it was Klaus's small town speech that had inspired her to want to travel.

Tonight was her last night here before she left for London to study abroad. She was excited to start a new chapter in her life. She pushed herself further to go faster. She was enjoying this. The feeling of freedom.

She wasn't paying attention, she should have been. She didn't see him standing there until it was too late. She collided with his hard body and she felt herself plummeting to the ground.

She cringed bracing for impact, but warm strong arms grabbed her inches from the ground. "You really should watch where your going sweetheart."

Her eyes popped open at the familiar voice. She inhaled sharply as she took him in his face so close she could feel his breath on her cheek. He was shirtless his warm skin against hers. "I uh…" She stuttered. She couldn't form a coherent thought to save her life.

He smirked as he helped her up, but he didn't let go if anything he was even closer. She knew she must look a mess in her shorts and sports bra, her hair wild and crazy, ugh and she was sweating. Perfect.

"Weren't watching where you were going." He finished for her pushing a stray blonde hair from her face.

"Yeah." She admitted sheepishly. "Sorry."

"I didn't realize you ran."

"I don't…I didn't. Why are you here?" she asked suddenly. "You left after the body switch."

"Just came to pick up something."

"Oh." She said trying to hide the disappointment from her voice.

Klaus smiled. She was flustered. He'd never seen her this flustered before. He wondered if she even noticed that he still had her in his arms. Probably not. He wasn't going to enlighten her. He very much liked the feel of her in his arms. Especially since she was wearing so little.

"I should probably get going." She said as she tried to smooth out her crazy hair.

"Sure." He said trying to hide his displeasure. He didn't want her to leave. "I was just finishing up my run care for some company?" He knew it was a long shot, but still felt the need to try.

"Um." She said finally pulling away from him. He instantly missed the feel of her.

She was hesitant. Causing him to wonder if this was a good or bad thing. "It's just a run through the woods sweetheart. Besides it's a full moon. I'd feel terrible if something happened to you."

She rolled her eyes causing him to smile. "You would just love that wouldn't you."

"Saving your life again." He smirked.

"Well it really doesn't count since you made Tyler bite me to begin with."

"Well I did save you in the school." He reminded her. "We both know you would have gone back after Elena."

"I can take care of myself." she said crossing her arms.

"I know."

"I should be going. I'm leaving in the morning." She said glaring at him.

He wasn't sure if she knew how hot she looked when she was pissed. Maybe she thought she was pushing him away, it only made him want her more. "Where are you going?" He asked curious.

"London. I'm studying abroad for a year."

"Seeing the world?" He smirked.

"Yes."

"And what about your precious Tyler?" He asked needing to know the answer.

"He's staying here." she said quietly.

He tried not to smile, but couldn't help himself. This was good news. "You know sweetheart, I could help you through the city, help you get adjusted."

Caroline felt her heart flutter at his suggestion. She should say no, but she didn't want to. She really didn't want to. No one would know, she was going by herself. She'd be lying if she said she had never wondered what it would feel like to kiss him. She forced those thoughts out of her head. She needed to focus. Her friends would kill her probably literally. He was the enemy.

She bit her lip knowing that he was waiting for an answer. The longer she waited the harder it would be to say no. She didn't want to say no. "I would like that." She blurted out. A wave of guilt mixed with exhilaration filled her.

He smiled at her a genuine smile. "I was hoping you would say that sweetheart."

3 weeks later

Caroline walked up to her apartment Klaus was leaning smugly against the door like he did everyday. Sure she felt guilty when she talked to her friends at home for not telling them she was hanging out with Klaus. Still it was her life, and he wasn't a bad person, well at least not to her.

"How was your paper?" He asked as she unlocked the door letting them both in.

"I still feel like I cheated. Not everyone had the help of a person who lived through that time. You gave me all the information I didn't have to work for it."

"I could make you work for it next time." He said huskily.

She sighed trying to ignore his comment. He had slowly been getting more and more flirtatious with her over the past few weeks. It was kind of her fault for not stopping him, the thing was she didn't want him to stop. She was kind of hoping he would make the next move. She wasn't sure that she physically could.

Not to mention there was the fear that once she took the next step he would decide he was done. What if this was all about the chase? She was falling for him, hard. And to be honest wasn't sure what she would do if he decided to ditch her after they were together. She really, really wanted him though. There was only one way to find out what would happen.

She closed her eyes and made the decision. Taking a step toward him she asked sweetly "And how would you make me work for it?" His eyebrows raised briefly if she hadn't of been looking at him she would have missed it. This was the first time she had ever flirted back.

He took another step closer and she looked up into his blue eyes. She should look away, but she couldn't and didn't want to. He leaned in to her. "Well I could start like this." Her breath caught and her eyes fluttered shut in anticipation as he grew closer his breath on her lips. His light kiss landed on her cheek. That one sweet innocent kiss was enough to ignite her.

Just like that he pulled away a smirk on his face. He was the devil. He really was going to make her work for it. She clenched her fists to keep from grabbing him and pulling him to her.

"Or I could do this." He said kissing her other cheek, lingering a little longer. She inhaled his spicy scent until it overwhelmed her. Another kiss landed on her collar bone. She clenched her fists tighter as yet another kiss landed on her neck. Dear god what was he doing to her. "All you have to do is ask." He whispered in her ear.

Why did he always say that to her at the most vulnerable of times. She had managed not to ask last time when she was dieing, she had to think of a way to not ask him this time. Her mind drew a blank, she couldn't think, she couldn't speak. What was he doing to her? "Stop playing games Klaus." She finally managed to growl out.

"Ok." He said pulling away instantly. She saw the flash of anger on his face as he glared at her.

She tried to control her breathing her erratic beating heart. Yet she couldn't tare her eyes from his face. The words popped out before she could stop them. "Stop being a ass and kiss me."

He laughed as he cupped her face. His lips touched hers lightly just a gentle brush, before the fevered frenzy began. As their lips and tongues meshed together she felt a hunger growing in her so strong and powerful, that she knew she was lost in him. She couldn't turn back now or ever. She needed him like her next breath, and just like that she fell head over heals for him.

Klaus pulled her close needed to feel every inch of her against him. They had always been on a collision course with each other it had only been a matter of time until they both admitted it. Now that he had her, he was never going to let her go.


	8. Dreams

**Klaus/Caroline one shot set right after the decade dance.**

**Dreams**

_Caroline worked to take down the decorations from the twenties dance. Everyone else had long since gone home. Including Tyler, he didn't want to help. She just wanted to get as much done as possible so she didn't have to spend as much time with Rebekah in the morning._

_She sighed as she looked out at the dance floor. She remembered the dance it had been great except for the whole getting locked in with Esther thing. Her mind fluttered back to her dance with Klaus. He was leaving, she should be happy. Yet something in her wasn't. He made her feel things she never felt before. Made her want things she shouldn't. Perhaps he was the reason she was still here. _

_She jumped as music started to play. She turned slowly and saw him standing there in his white suit. Why did he have to look so hot? "What are you doing here?" Caroline snapped._

"_I could ask you the same." _

"_Well I asked first." She demanded._

"_We never got to finish our dance."_

"_Not my fault you stormed off." She said turning back to clean up. Did he really think she was going to dance with him now?_

_Before she knew it he was right behind her she could feel his warm breath on her ear his hands on her hips. Caroline leaned back into him instinctively and she could almost see the smile on his lips. She knew she should push him away, but what she should do and wanted to do were two completely different things._

"_I just want to show you what I can offer." He whispered in her ear._

_Her head fell back on his shoulder. With a growl he pulled her closer as he started kissing along her neck. His arm snaked around her pulling her impossibly closer against him. She felt every inch of his lean hard body against her._

_Desire pooled in her as he spun her around and his lips crashed onto hers. Her hands went instinctively to his chest, but instead of pushing she was pulling him. Her hands fisted on his jacket pulling him close. Caroline needed to feel every glorious inch of his lean hard body. There were too many articles of clothing separating them. Desire filled her as she pushed his white jacket off and went to work on his dress shirt._

_She felt his hands at the back of her dress working the zipper slowly down. Inch by excruciating inch. He slowly slid the straps down each arm and let the dress fall to the floor. His hands set her on fire as they touched her skin. She needed him. Now. Frustrated with the numerous buttons on his shirt she gave up ripping it open. The pop of buttons bursting from their seams and bouncing across the floor barely registering._

_He moaned as she slid her hands up his warm smooth chest enjoying the feel of him. She needed more. Caroline reached for his pants but he grabbed her first lifting her and setting her on top of the table. He spread her legs nestling himself in between them. Kissing her again with a passion she'd never experienced before._

_His hand ran its way up her thigh and slowly pushed her panties aside as he thrusts his fingers inside her. She gasped and grabbed his shoulders firmly as he slowly deliberately thrust his fingers in and out of her. Klaus chuckled lightly against her as he continued his ministrations. She felt his hands at her back unclasping her bra and discarding it to the side. _

_She whimpered as he took her breast into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the nipple. She could feel the heat building in her. She was so close to her release. No one had ever touched her like this before, ever pleasured her like this. _

_Unable to stand it anymore she ripped the belt off of him and pushed his pants and boxers down. She took his long hard length in her hand and stroked him. He let out a low growl against her breasts. _

_She cried out as he quickly removed his fingers. His hand encircled her wrist and moved it away from his cock. She looked up at him a second before he thrust inside of her. She screamed out at the feel of him inside her almost coming undone in that moment. He pulled out and entered her again._

_She rotated her hips against his as he pumped into her with a steady rhythm causing the most delicious friction. She could feel her orgasm building and knew she was close a few more thrusts and she came screaming his name as waves of pleasure washed through her. He followed right after kissing her senseless as he rode out their orgasms._

_They stayed in that position for who knows how long clinging to each other, enjoying the feel of each other's body. When their breathing had finally returned to normal he pulled back looking at her for a long moment. His eyes searched hers, what he was looking for she didn't know. He pushed the loose strands of hair behind her ears and kissed her again. And just like that he was gone._

Caroline woke up with a start. Her heart racing her body feeling sated. She looked around her bedroom noting that she was alone. It had been a dream, just a dream. Why had it felt so real? More importantly why had it felt so right?


	9. Our Daughter

**On The Run drabble Klaus/Caroline/Scarlett as requested by Rose Jean Black**

**Our Daughter**

Klaus had never been in a relationship before Caroline, but he knew enough about them to know that when a woman said _we need to talk _it wasn't a good thing. Not to mention she had sent it in a text.

He had spent the entire drive home racking his brain on what he could have done. Nothing was coming to mind. Now that he was in the driveway he looked at the house and felt a wave of fear wash over him. Even though they had been together for six years now, were married and in love had a beautiful daughter and a son on the way, he still worried that one day should would wake up and wonder what the hell she was doing with him.

Bracing for the worst he got out of the car and walked into the mansion. Caroline met him at the front door looking extremely irritated. "I thought I left you in a good mood love." He said smiling.

A smile crept to her lips as she was reminded of this morning. "You did." She said kissing him. "But we need to talk."

"About?"

"Our daughter."

He let out a sigh of relief. He knew he over reacted sometimes but up until six years ago his life had really sucked. If he ever lost Caroline he didn't know what he would do. Smiling knowing his little girl had obviously done something. "What happened?"

"It's not funny Nik." She said her face serious. "I don't know why we even put her in that stupid daycare. Do you have any idea how many parents I had to compel?" She said glaring at him.

"Oh." She hated using compulsion, and rarely did it. "So what happened?"

"Well I went to help with the party today for St. Patrick's Day. Anyway I was complaining because there wasn't enough green. I mean it's St. Patrick's Day it's suppose to be all about green. Their weren't any shamrocks or anything related to the holiday. It's outrageous if you really think about it." He laughed unable to help himself. He loved how she rambled especially when she was mad. She glared at him and he shrugged. "So our daughter decided to do a little spell or something and next thing I know it looks like St Patty's Day blew up in the classroom. It was insane everything was green and I mean everything."

"Scarlett." He said shaking his head laughing.

"Nik it's not funny." She said stamping her foot.

"It's a little funny sweetheart." He said hugging her.

She sighed heavily and than relaxed in his arms before giggling. "Ok maybe a little funny."

"Where is she now?"

"In her room with Bonnie."

"And you compelled everyone?" He asked seriously.

"Yes."

* * *

Scarlett looked up as her mom and dad entered her bedroom. Aunt Bonnie gave her hand a squeeze and walked out of the room. She knew her mom was mad, but her dad was like Uncle Elijah sometimes you couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"I'm sorry." she said looking down at her Strawberry Shortcake comforter.

"Scarlett sweetheart we've talked about using magic." Her dad said sitting down on the bed.

"I know but…" She said looking at him and than to her mom. "You told me there would be lots of green, and it's my favorite color." she said feeling tears in her eyes.

Her dad hugged her. "Your so much like your mother." He said into her hair. "Crazy, neurotic, and perfect."

She looked at her mother who smiled at her. She had no idea what neurotic meant, but knew her dad was complementing her. "I'm sorry." She said again.

"It's ok." Her mom said joining in on the hug.

As her mom touched her she got a quick glimpse of the future she saw her mom holding her little brother. She smiled excited that her little brother was going to be coming very soon.

"We love you sweetheart." Her dad said as they all hugged each other.

"I love you too." She said into her moms hair.

"Now tell your dad how much fun you had after mommy compelled everyone." Her mom said with a smile


	10. In Your Dreams

**A/N one shot requested by JaneA02O2. Set after 3x22.**

**In Your Dreams**

Klaus still couldn't believe that he had let her go. What had he been thinking? Since when did he listen to a witch. He had relayed the message to her telling her to leave town. What he really wanted to do was go with her. Why not he was in her boyfriends body.

Kissing her had been an added bonus, it was even better than he had imagined. Her soft lips had been hypnotic on his. Her body had fit perfectly against his. But he wasn't in his body.

He shook the thoughts away. He was going to be down here until the witch sorted everything out. Hopefully not long. He would find Caroline once he had been returned to his rightful body. Worry filled him though Alaric was still out there the council was out looking for her. What if something happened to her? The thought of someone ending her beautiful existence troubled him, a lot more than it should.

He should leave it to the fates but he couldn't. If something happened to Caroline he would never forgive himself. He would make this town and every other town within a hundred mile radius bleed. Growling he rushed out of the cellar into the cold night air.

It had only been a matter of minutes she couldn't have gotten to far. He would just follow her intoxicating scent. She always smelled of roses and vanilla it was euphoric, and her lips had tasted even sweeter. He couldn't do anything to her whilst in this excuse for a body. No, he would just wait make sure she was safe before returning to that cellar.

He had found her within a few minutes. She was either moving really slow or had lost the will to care. It bothered him that she was this upset. A piece of him would like to think that she was at least a little broken at the prospect that he himself was also dead. Could a girl like her ever care about a monster like him?

She was leaning against a tree and he could hear her quiet sobbing. He was about to go to her and well he didn't know what he would do. Than he heard the sound of feet crunching on leaves. Several pairs of feet and they were moving quickly towards her. Did she not hear it or did she just not care? Perhaps she was too consumed in her grief to notice.

He started to run toward her but was stopped abruptly as a tingling sensation began to fill his body. No. Why was this happening now? He saw the vervain dart hit her in the back and she stumbled forward. He tried to move but couldn't instead he pitched forward falling into darkness. His last thoughts were of the beautiful blonde who he had to save. _Caroline._

xxxxx

Caroline could hear voices around her, but couldn't make them out. Everything was a blurry haze as she fought to keep her heavy eyes open.

She gasped as cold water hit her in the face. Some of it ran down the back of her throat causing her to choke and cough.

"Wakey wakey." A taunting voice called.

She groaned in response.

"We can do this the easy or hard way. The easy way you tell us where all your vampire friends are, or we can do it the hard way."

"I'm not telling you anything." she whispered hoarsely. She would die before she let these people hurt her friends. It was already bad enough Tyler was dead, she wasn't going to let anyone else die.

xxxxx

Klaus came awake in his own body and sat up gasping for air. His throat felt like it was on fire. The steady thrum of a pulse filled the air calling to him.

"Nik." Rebekah said rushing to him and handing him a cooler of blood bags.

He quickly sucked one down but it did little to quench his hunger. His chest hurt looking down he noticed that he was still injured. Blood seeped out of the hole in his chest where he had been staked. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this much pain. He grabbed another blood bag and tore into it. Rebekah leaned in front of him as if inspecting the damage. Her blonde hair gliding in front of his face as she did so.

Caroline. He had to find Caroline.

Ignoring the pain in his entire body he got up knocking the coffin to the floor as he stumbled out. He fell to the floor with a loud thump. It had been a long time since he hadn't been in control of his body. Forcing his screaming burning limbs to stand he got up and sped out.

The sun was blindingly bright. It took him a few moments to get his bearings before he took off in the direction of where he had last seen Caroline.

xxxxx

Caroline was briefly aware of a commotion going on outside the cell she was being held in. She heard the sound of metal clinking to the floor and opened her eyes as a blurry figure entered the room. She tried to resist against the restraints.

"Shh. Shh. It's ok it's me. Your safe." His deep accented voice said soothingly. This all seemed so very familiar. She had to be dreaming.

Warm hands slid under her legs and behind her head as she was lifted up. She felt like she was floating on a cloud. A very fast cloud. She closed her eyes as trees whooshed by making her feel dizzy.

Darkness

"Caroline love, are you ok?" His voice said pulling her out of the darkness.

"Am I dead?" She asked looking up into his angelic face. Why was she seeing his face?

"Not if I can help it." he said his warm hand caressing her face tenderly.

Darkness

She could feel the warm thick substance hitting her lips. It tasted euphoric she felt her fangs inch out and she latched onto the source sucking greedily. She hadn't tasted blood this good since the night Klaus had come to save her. _Klaus. Wait Klaus_. Her eyes flew open and she felt her breath catch as she stared up at none other than Klaus himself.

She struggled to sit up but was instantly hit with dizziness. "Stay still love, you have a lot of vervain in your system." He said in a soothing lilt.

"I thought you died?" She said confused. He died right? Tyler died? Was she dead?

"It's a long story sweetheart, one for another time." He looked behind him letting off a small growl. "Listen to me." He said placing his hands on her shoulders. "Stay here there coming. I'll come back for you. Do you understand me?" He said his eyes piercing hers.

He started to get up but she grabbed his shirt tugging on him. "Th-thank you." She stammered, he gazed at her for another moment before whooshing away. Her hand felt funny hot and sticky she lifted it up to examine it. She frowned at the red substance was it blood. Was Klaus bleeding? She pondered the thought as darkness consumed her yet again.

XXXXX

_Caroline woke up in a field of flowers. Flowers of all different colors surrounded her, she stood up taking a moment to enjoy the beauty of it. The air was calm and warm and felt good against her skin. _

"_Hello love." _

"_What are you doing here?" She snapped at him without even bothering to turn around._

"_It's your dream you tell me." She could almost see his smirk._

_Was she dreaming of Klaus. Impossible. How much vervain had they given her. It was the vervain._

"_Keep telling yourself that sweetheart."_

"_So what you're a mind reader now to?" She said spinning around to see him. His blue eyes danced at her with amusement._

"_Apparently so." He smirked. _

"_Get out of my head."_

"_Make me." _

_She groaned and closed her eyes concentrating. Once she was sure he was gone she opened them again. She scoffed as she saw his signature smirk. "Why are you still here?"_

"_Just admit it. You can't stop thinking about me." He chuckled._

"_Don't flatter yourself."_

"_Actually you're the one flattering me. It's ok it's nice to know you think about me. I think about you."_

"_I'd rather not know about your perverse dreams."_

"_Who said they had to be perverse? I fancy you Caroline. All of you."_

"_Right." She said rolling her eyes. "Pretty sure you want one thing from me, and your not going to get it."_

XXXXX

It had been dumb to go after Caroline when his body was still so weak from being desiccated and staked. Than they'd hit him with vervain on top of that. All for Caroline. He could only hope that she was ok, he was going to come back for her, but than he'd been caught.

That witch had given him the worse aneurism of his life. Now to top it all off he was being held prisoner. He had at least two IV's hooked to each arm laced with vervain to keep him weak.

He had been placed in a chair inside a pentagram. No he couldn't be killed but this witch they had tapped into the dark magic. She had interesting methods of torturing. Each one inflicted pain in a new and different way. He didn't know if it had been hours or days, but he could feel himself starting to slowly desiccate again. He needed blood.

The only comfort he had was in his dreams. Instead of dark and dreary as they usually were, they had been filled with light. Of his sweet Caroline. It didn't matter if they were real or not, obviously they weren't, it was getting to see her to speak with her, even if she was her usual I hate Klaus self. He wouldn't have her any way. After all it was her honesty he enjoyed the most.

XXXXX

_Caroline was fairly certain she was still asleep. What other explanation could there be for sitting in a comfortable silence with Klaus. They sat together watching the waterfall and basking in the beautiful sunlight. It was peaceful and she felt at home. Ok she was definitely dreaming. _

"_Why do you keep showing up in my dreams?" she asked though she didn't sound nearly as angry as she should, surprisingly she wasn't angry._

"_Why do you keep thinking about me?"_

_She frowned. Good question. "Yours was the last face I saw before I passed out." That was a sound enough reason. Right?_

"_Thinking of your night in shining armor." he smirked turning to face her. She felt her breath catch as his blue eyes stared into hers._

_It would be easier if he wasn't so handsome. He was cute from his dirty blonde locks to his ocean blue eyes, to the dimples, and that smirk. That smirk was so devishly handsome._

"_Why do you keep saving me?" She stammered having to advert her gaze before she got lost in his gaze._

"_I fancy you, but I've already told you that."_

"_Yeah, yeah your just looking for a good time."_

"_No, you're different."_

"_You expect me to believe that?" She asked turning back to him with a frown._

"_Yes. I do love a good chase. But you Caroline, you are special. Your honesty, your light, is so alluring. I've never met anyone like you in the thousand years I've been alive." he said._

_She wanted to come up with a rebuttal, but he seemed so sincere, and this was just a dream. No sense in arguing with herself. That would just be silly. Sighing she turned back to the waterfall._

XXXXX

Caroline opened her eyes only to find darkness. Something was on her holding her down. She felt her breath quicken as fear consumed her. She tried to get out of her restraints arms going to the weight that was on her.

She let out a startled gasp as she felt the warm flesh under her finger tips. Someone's arm was around her.Careful not to wake whomever was lying next to her she tried slipping out of bed and carefully resting the arm on the warm sheets where her body had been.

Biting her lip she fought against the darkness that threatened to pull her under yet again. She was not going to pass out again. She tiptoed cautiously out of the bedroom. She took in the sights of the house or cabin she was in. Where the hell was she?

The last thing she remembered was Klaus, it had been him right? Or was that a dream also. He'd promised to come back for her. Was that Klaus back in the bed? She looked down she was wearing something different than what she remembered. A tank top and plaid pajama pants.

"Caroline?" A voice called and she stood frozen in fear as footsteps creaked toward her. But the voice hadn't been accented, and it was familiar, but not possible.

She watched as Tyler came out of the bedroom. "Ty-Tyler." She stammered surprised.

"Caroline." He rushed toward her and enveloped her in his arms. "Your ok." He said rubbing her back.

"What happened?" She asked confused. "Where are we?"

"We found you in the woods. The council is after us, so were hiding until Bonnie, Damon, and Stefan can figure something out. Were in a hunters cabin about two hours from Mystic Falls."

"Your alive." She said tightening her hug on him. "How?"

"Bonnie did a spell. I was in Klaus's body temporarily, she switched us. It was the only way she could think of to save our bloodline."

She frowned. Did that mean Klaus had been in Tyler's body. "Come on Care, come back to bed your still really weak."

She let Tyler tuck her back into bed and he quickly brought her a couple blood bags. She slurped them down greedily as she heard him tell her that she'd been out for three days. They'd found her in the woods and how she'd been pumped full of vervain.

As he talked she came to the realization that she had said goodbye to Klaus in the cellar not Tyler. She had kissed Klaus, the best, hottest, passionate kiss of her life had been with Klaus, not her boyfriend. She remembered being captured and than Klaus he had saved her. Klaus had saved her.

XXXXX

"_You kissed me." she glared as he entered her dream once again. This time they were in a clearing where horses roamed._

"_I did."_

_He wasn't going to deny it. "Why?" She demanded._

"_Honestly." His eyebrows raised. "I was trying to comfort you, and I know you'll never give me the time of day. I'm not a fool, I know I don't deserve someone like you, that doesn't mean I don't fancy you. I wanted to know what it would be like to kiss you, it was nicer than I could ever have imagined."_

_She felt her fingers go to her lips as she remembered that kiss. "Great so you kissed me, now leave me alone."_

"_I can't." he shrugged. "I'm drawn to you."_

"_What do you want from me?"_

"_A chance." he said quietly looking away. "Just a chance for you to see that there is more to me than what everyone sees. I wasn't always the crazy murdering hybrid." She was silent as she stared at him. He must of taken her silence as a reason to go on. "This use to be one of my favorite places to come when I was human." He said pointing to the clearing. "Horses are my favorite." She smiled they were her favorite to. "I could come here and escape it all." He walked closer a smile on his face, she sighed but joined him this was only a dream. _

"_What were you escaping?" _

"_Mikael mostly. I wasn't born a monster Caroline. I was a good person, all I ever wanted was his approval." he said looking away. "You should have seen the way he acted when he found out I wasn't even his."_

"_My father hated what I became. He tried to fix me." She said quietly. She could relate to wanting a father's approval, although she wouldn't lose it like he did._

"_You sweetheart don't need fixed." He said gazing at her intently._

_XXXXX_

Caroline went through the next two weeks living comfortably with Tyler. Something had changed between them or maybe it was just her. She loved Tyler but she was getting consumed lost in her dreams. He wasn't really there, the real Klaus would never tell her all those things, would never let her see that side to him.Still it was nice comforting in an odd way.

XXXXX

Klaus rarely wished for death, but this was an exception. He was truly immortal there was nothing that could kill him. This however, was the worse punishment he'd ever had. He was just glad he had his dreams to comfort him, he wasn't alone when she was there. It wasn't really Caroline he was certain it was just his imagination.

He'd lost count of how many times they'd asked him where Caroline was, you would think by now they'd realize he wasn't going to tell them. It was always the same questions about Caroline, Tyler, who he would gladly tell where he was if he knew, and his siblings who must have fled, not that he could blame them. Regardless he wasn't telling them anything.

XXXXX

"_You seem different today." Caroline said concerned as she sat down next to him. She supposed she'd noticed how much weaker he seemed to be getting, but it was much more obvious today. His skin had taken on a grey ashy color, as if he was starting to desiccate. That was odd._

_He looked like he was about to reply when she heard something in the background. Was that chanting? Why would she be dreaming about this? They'd become friends well at least the Klaus in her head had, this wasn't the real Klaus though. Voices invaded the dream and she felt something rip through her like a searing hot poker being shoved inside of her abdomen._

Caroline awoke with a scream. The pain instantly subsided, but her breathing was ragged and she couldn't shake the feeling of how real that had felt. It was almost as if it had really been happening to him. He'd promised to come back she remembered that, but he hadn't. What if he hadn't been able to?

XXXXX

Caroline inhaled sharply as she knocked on the door. She'd slipped out last night while Tyler had still been sleeping, and come here. He had saved her life she owed it to him to at least make sure he was ok. She knew it was silly he was Klaus he was ok. She couldn't shake the nagging feeling that maybe he wasn't.

"What do you want?" Rebekah answered glaring at her icily.

"Is Klaus here?"

"Nik's gone. He took off right after he got back in his body. I haven't heard from him since. Probably needed some time after being stuck in that dreadful body." She replied.

"You haven't heard from him?" She asked worriedly.

"I just said that."

"He uh…he saved me…I think something might have happened to him." She stammered as emotions threatened to over take her. He'd really been bleeding he'd come to save her when he was hurt himself and saved her, and now they had him instead of her. This was her fault. He'd rescued her and than gotten caught in the process.

"Nik can take care of himself."

"He was hurt he was bleeding. I didn't think it was real…I…I." She stopped and looked up at Rebekah. "I think I know where he is."

XXXXX

Klaus could hear a commotion going on or maybe it was just his imagination. He had no idea how long he had been here. Too long. He was weak he needed blood. He could feel the blood slowing in his system. His body was slowly and painfully shutting down.

The door burst open to the cell he was in and he heard a small gasp as the beautiful blonde he had been dreaming about slowly approached him.

"It's going to be ok." she said quietly as she went to work on removing the vervain IV's. he heard her hiss as some of the vile liquid must of splashed on her.

"We got him." Kol's voice said from behind her.

He felt himself lifted from the chair and drug from the awful cell. This had better not be a dream.

XXXXX

One week later

Caroline knocked on the original mansions door. It had been a whole week and she had heard nothing from him, nor had she seen him around town. The dreams had also stopped. He hadn't made any effort to talk to her since she'd led his siblings to that awful cell. He'd rescued her even though he'd been hurt. She couldn't get over that fact.

"What do you want?" Rebekah said as she stood in the doorway.

"Is Klaus here?"

Rebekah sighed and opened the door. "He's painting." She said pointing in the direction of the small gallery he had shown her the night of the ball.

She walked quietly into the room and took in the sight of him at a desk sketching away. He made no effort to look at her, and she was certain he knew she was here. She cleared her throat as she walked in further. "Hi."

"Caroline." he said glancing up at her.

"I was hoping we could talk." She said timidly. "I wanted to thank you for saving me."

He smirked. "I suppose I should thank you as well sweetheart."

"Did you…did you know it was really me in those dreams?"

"No." She searched his face to see if he was lying she saw no hints of it. "You were the only thing that kept me going. Thank you for helping my siblings find me."

"Your welcome." She said as he went back to his sketch. She looked around at the room biting her lip.

"Was there something else you wanted, love?"

"Just uh…" she didn't know how to say this. "If your offer still stands….you know to get to know you….I'm ready to talk."

She smiled as a smile spread across his incredibly handsome face. Maybe it was all wrong and yes he was a murderer, but there was something else to him. That was the part she was wanting to get to know.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think. Feel free to let me know if you have any requests.**


	11. Building a Family

**A/N On The Run one shot Elena/Elijah. Asked for by Guest. Hope you enjoy.**

**Building a Family**

Elijah watched as Elena sauntered into his office wearing her red silky lingerie that he thoroughly enjoyed. He'd lost track of how many times he'd bought that one piece over and over again. No matter how careful he was he always managed to rip it in his desire to ravish her.

The red contrasted with her skin perfectly and she knew how much it turned him on. They'd had no luck yet with trying to conceive. He was beginning to think that perhaps it was just Niklaus and Caroline. He felt bad for Elena to have her hopes up so high only to maybe not have them come true. Not that he minded trying by any means he thoroughly enjoyed every single second they spent trying to conceive. He just hoped that they could.

He watched as Elena picked up a stack of papers and moved them to the arm chair. "You know this desk is my favorite." She smiled. "It's nice and sturdy." she said as she hopped onto it.

"It is an antique."

"That would explain why we haven't broke it yet. I hear they built stuff so much better back than." Elena smiled scooting so she was sitting directly in front of him.

"Oh we've broken it in." He smiled as he placed a hand on her thigh.

"I was hoping to break it in some more." Elena said grabbing his tie and pulling him up so he was standing in front of her. He hardened instantly as she wrapped her long sleek legs around his waist and pulled him closer so she could kiss him.

He groaned against her mouth as she expertly traced his lips with her tongue. He felt her hands as they roamed over his chest and slid his jacket off letting if fall to a heap on the floor. His tie came next and than his shirt. "Mmmm. I love you like this." she purred as she leaned back taking in the sight of his bare chest.

They both looked up to the ceiling as they heard the soft cries of a baby. He saw the longing look in her eyes and knew how much she craved for a child of their own. "We can always adopt my sweet Elena." He whispered in her ear.

Elena smiled at his sweet gesture as she kissed his cheek and down to his neck and chest. Her hands took a moment to appreciate the contrast between his soft flesh and chiseled firm chest. He was the epitome of perfect. Her hands grazed their way to his belt and made quick work of it and his button and zipper letting his pants fall to his ankles.

She bit her lip smiling at the sight of him standing before her in nothing buy his boxers. He truly was glorious. "I love you." She whispered as she snaked her hand into his boxers and took his already pert member into her hand giving him soft but firm strokes. He groaned against her as his hands wound through her hair pulling her mouth back to his.

His tongue explored her mouth as one of his hands traveled down her body and slid up her very short lingerie. He smiled as he realized she wasn't wearing any panties. "Are you trying to kill me?" He murmured against her lips.

She gasped as he slipped two fingers inside of her matching her strokes on his member with his fingers. She moaned into his mouth as he slid in a third finger and felt the heat begin to pool with in her. She'd had enough of this foreplay, she needed him inside her.

Breaking the kiss she leaned back and lifted the tiny red piece of silk off of her before Elijah could shred it again. She was fairly certain this particular garment had been discontinued and she knew how much he loved it.

They each took a moment to appreciate each others body before his lips crashed back onto hers again. She took his member again this time to guide it inside her. They both moaned in unison as he slowly sank into her. He laid her back gently on the desk as he thrust inside of her slowly at first before quickening his strokes.

He leaned over top of her standing on his tip toes as he kissed her hitting her deeper. Her toes curled as she locked her legs at his back. She felt the familiar tightening in her core as he kneaded her breast and kissed her deeply. Pleasure began to explode in her and she broke the kiss so they could both kiss each others necks. Her fangs elongated and she moaned into his neck as she bit into it.

The second his blood hit her tongue she was done. Wave after wave crashed over her as pleasure engulfed her entire body. She lapped up the last bit of blood as he did the same. He kissed her again her blood still on his lips.

His fingers grazed across her face as he stared down at her with love and desire. "I love you Elena, I meant what I said about adopting." He said kissing her forehead.

She beamed up at him as she stroked his cheek. "That's a nice thought Elijah, but that won't be necessary." She smiled. "I'm pregnant."

**A/N So hope you enjoyed. I have a couple other requests that I am working on also. I promise I will get to all of them. Please let me know what you think. Until next time.**


	12. They Sent You

**A/N As requested by Justine. You weren't super specific so this is where my mind went. 3x18 Caroline comes to make a deal instead of Stefan for Damon's release. **

**They Sent You**

Caroline sucked in a deep breath as she approached the Original mansion. Why was it always her? Distract Klaus while we dagger Kol. Go to the ball with Klaus to make sure Rebekah doesn't eat Matt, and now go make a trade for Damon so Klaus doesn't kill Stefan and Damon.

Ha some days she wouldn't care if Damon died. She didn't really mean that. Nope. Caroline had forgiven Damon for the way he had used her a little over a year ago. Forgiven not forgotten. She would never ever forget the way he had used her.

Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she straightened her stance and rung the door bell quickly before she lost her nerve. Her heart beat at a rapid pace as footsteps approached the door. _please don't let it be him. Please don't let it be him._ Her breath caught as the door swung open and of course their he stood with his head cocked to the side, his signature smirk, and his gorgeous baby blues that raked her.

His eyes stopped at the stake she had in her hand, before flicking back up to her face. "Come to try and kill me?" he asked seeming amused.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes holding the stake out to him, which only seemed to amuse him. "Unlike some people, I'm not a murderer. Or a torturer. Speaking of I heard your sister has Damon. I've come to make a trade." She said glaring at him.

His smirk widened making him even more alluring. Damn him for being so hot. "I'll give you a little advice, love. Usually when you make trades, you don't give the other person the item until we've reached a deal."

"Pfft. You think that's the only one I have, and yes it's white oak." She said boldly.

"How did you get white oak?" He asked all amusement falling from his face. His face was deadly and she shifted uncomfortably under his glare.

"Damon for the rest of the stakes that can kill your family." She said as he opened the door letting her come in.

"Why are you so willing to trade these stakes for the likes of Damon Salvatore?"

She sighed and bit her lip looking around the mansion as if he would forget all about his question if she stalled long enough. She could feel his eyes boring into her. Might as well get it over with. Guess it was time to test how much he liked her. "For some unknown reason Elena's become attached to him." She started out to soften the blow. To her surprise she brought a smile to the originals face. She sighed as she dropped the bomb on him. "As it turns out, when you kill an original, their entire blood line dies Obviously that doesn't bode to well for us."

"You killed one of my brothers?" Rebekah asked from a doorway before flashing in front of her.

"Me no." She said quickly looking to the blonde original who seemed enraged. Klaus narrowed his eyes studying her. "It was Finn. He's dead, about an hour after he died so did Sage, and some other guy she was running around with."

Rebekah moved as if she was going to lunge at her but Klaus caught her, before she could even move an inch. "The white oak stakes for Damon." Klaus said.

"He's my prisoner." Rebekah pouted. "Why do you get to negotiate for my prisoner?"

Klaus just gave her a drool stare. "And you told me you'd taken care of all the white oak." He snarled at Rebekah. His features calmed and he smirked at Caroline. "This way." He said turning. "I have to warn you, love, it's not a pretty sight."

"I don't take betrayal lightly." Rebekah said her eyes flicking from her brother back to her with disgust. Klaus had never done anything to her for her little role in daggering Kol, thank goodness.

"Well Damon should learn to not mess with women." Caroline retorted without thinking.

Rebekah smiled. "Would you like a turn before letting him go. He's vervain free I can compel him to forget."

Klaus watched Caroline with interest as she almost seemed to consider the offer before shaking her head and firmly saying "No."

"Shame."

Caroline gasped as she took in the sight of Damon strung up in the room held by shackles. He smiled at her reaction as it was one of disgust, but also a little something else. He had the distinct feeling she was enjoying this on some level. This only made him wonder what had Damon Salvatore done to Caroline to make the beautiful friendly blonde react this way.

"Blondie what the hell are you doing?" Damon stuttered.

"Negotiating your release."

"They sent you?" Damon muttered as if irritated.

Klaus twirled the stake in his hand as he watched Damon glare at her. "She has made an interesting case for your release." Damon's blue eyes fell on the stake and instantly turned angry.

"Blondie what the hell are you doing? Have you completely lost it?" Damon groaned lifting his head to look at her. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of the annoying vampire. Sweat beaded on his face and blood soaked through his shirt, and ran down his chest and arms, from Rebekah's cruel punishment. True it wasn't the most effective, but she did know how to inflict pain.

"Trying to save your ungrateful ass, you could at least be appreciative." she huffed annoyed.

Klaus could only laugh at this. "You really ought to be grateful, Rebekah has a lot in store for you." He turned to Caroline. "How many more of these do you have?"

"Don't answer that." Damon yelled.

"Let him go and we can go and get the rest." Caroline said crossing her arms.

"And how do I know this isn't some trap, an excuse to try and kill me again?" He said glaring at her.

"Because if you die so does Tyler, and I'm not willing to take that risk." She whispered. He could tell by the look on her face that she was telling the truth, and despite everything he did believe her Caroline had never openly lied to him.

"Fair enough, love. One of these days, your going to tire of your safe boring little mutt, and let me show you what the world has to offer you." He said staring into the depths of her beautiful blue eyes. It was in there that he saw the tiniest hint of hope for himself. Yes, there was something there, he would just have to be patient. Her eyes were so beautiful so bright he could so easily be lost in them.

"When you're done eye fucking each other can you please get me down from here." Damon yelled annoyed.

He turned as he heard a loud clank and something fall to the floor. "My prisoner I get to release him." Rebekah said as she dropped a shackle on the floor. "I hope you learned your lesson." Rebekah said as she punched Damon in the face. Causing him to fall to the floor in the puddle of his own blood.

"Sorry about that, love. Rebekah can get quite moody." He smirked as he saw Damon struggle back to his feet.

"A little help Blondie." Damon said as he fought to stay standing.

"I came to negotiate your release, I never agreed to help you out of here. Maybe you finally learned your lesson." She spat back as she turned to leave.

Klaus smirked. Oh how he enjoyed Caroline. So full of surprises. "I'll see you soon, love. You owe me some stakes." He called after her retreating form.

**A/N I have a list of everyone's request and am working off of it in my free time. I will try to update this once or twice a week. Let me know if you have a request or anything specific. Please leave a review.**


	13. Who

**A/N Requested by creativewriter17 Klaus finds out about Damon**

**Who**

Caroline pulled her hair up into a messy bun as she finished preparing for bed. Walking out of the bathroom and flicking the light off she walked into her bedroom and stifled a scream as she saw none other than Klaus sitting at her desk.

Taking a second to compose herself she cleared her throat crossed her arms across her body and glared at him. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

"Just came to check on you love, bit of a rough day." he said his eyes taking a moment to rake over her body. Which was very bare to him as she was wearing very short shorts and a tank top to sleep in.

She should be offended but she liked the way he looked at her, he made her feel wanted, and unfortunately that was something she needed. Seeing as how her lying cheating boyfriend was now shacked up with Hayley. And to think, he'd gotten mad about a drawing. Seriously. He had sex with some girl while he was suppose to be breaking his sire bond.

"Yes, well I'm fine you can go." she snapped. Was there some way he could be uninvited in. After being chased by the hunter she really just wanted to go to sleep.

"I saved you, love. Would it kill you to be nice to me?" He asked almost sounding hurt.

He had saved her. Again. That seemed to be a recurring thing lately. "Thank you for being there for me today." She said quietly as she turned to her bed. She went to move the covers back so she could climb into bed when suddenly he was upon her his fingers grazing lightly across her back.

"What's this?" He questioned spinning her around pure unadulterated rage on his face.

She pulled away from him startled by the heat of his hands on her, and how good they felt and frightened by the anger on his face. "What?" She said backing up colliding with her nightstand.

"You have bite marks all over your back Caroline." He snarled.

_Oh._

Something in him had snapped when he'd seen the scars on her back. Bite marks multiple ones. Rage consumed him, who had dared to hurt her like that. He vowed in that moment to find out and to make them pay for it with death. Their were to many marks to have been some random vampire. No whomever had done them had done it deliberately to cause pain to cause harm.

"It's nothing something that happened when I was human." She said looking at the floor.

"Who?" He snarled grasping her shoulders lightly.

"Just some vampire someone who passed through." she said refusing to look at him still.

"You're lying Caroline." He said tilting her chin up so he could look at her eyes. The tears swimming in them caused him pain, who had hurt her like this? She blinked in an effort to keep her tears from falling. "This happened over time Caroline." He said quietly. "To leave scars like that someone had to bite you deep taking a lot of blood enough that you would die if they did it multiple times in a row from blood loss. Seeing as you have scars on your back you weren't given blood to heal." She averted her eyes from his, but he kept his hand on her chin.

"It happened a long time ago Klaus, just leave it alone." She whispered a tear sliding down her cheek.

"No." He said wiping the tear away. "Who hurt you?"

"It doesn't matter." She said jerking her face from his grasp and stepping back.

"It does to me." He said calmly.

Why couldn't he just let it go? As if he hadn't done the same thing to thousands of women in his very long life.

"I'm sure I can figure it out on my own, love. I think it's safe to rule out Tyler seeing as you're not dead. Katerina, she only likes men. So that leaves the Salvatore's I think we can rule out Stefan which leaves…." He trailed off and her eyes met his as he came to his conclusion. "Damon."

"Klaus please just leave it alone. Please." She pleaded.

"He abused you Caroline and you want me to just leave it alone?" He asked surprised.

"Yes."

"What else did he do?" He said looking at her like he was thinking about hugging her. Something about Klaus and hugs sounded funny. "Caroline?"

"Klaus."

"Tell me."

"I was a very shallow human Klaus I wanted attention he gave it to me, it was as much my…"

"No, you are a victim love it is not your fault. What did he do?"

She sighed. "He compelled me, slept with me, bit me, just to get back at Elena and Stefan. It happened a long time ago, he's a different person please just let it go."

Klaus just gave her a look as if asking if she was serious before he flashed away. Caroline stood in shock for a moment before running for her cell phone.

**A/N Reviews are love let me know what you think. **


	14. Revenge

**A/N Since so many of you asked for a sequel to the last drabble I give you this next installment. Warning this is a little dark. Thanks to my beta DangerTaylor.**

**Lily94 I agree completely it's like it never even happened pretty sure it never gets brought up again after Stefan locks Damon up. Well I guess Caroline pushes him, but after what he did she should have at least punched him.**

**Livingdeadblondegirl Yes they made a huge point of Elena finding all the bite marks on her but that was the end of it.**

**Revenge**

Caroline paced as she listened to the ringing of the phone. She'd called Damon first, of course no answer, like that was a surprise. Then she'd tried Stefan again no answer, and now it seemed as if Elena wasn't going to answer either. Why had she told him the truth? Stupid Caroline. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

He had been so persistent and he genuinely looked concerned. Now she was the one genuinely concerned for what he was going to do to Damon. Yes he had been a prick, abused her and hurt her when he'd first come to town, but he had changed. True it would be nice to at least get an apology but she would rather a heart felt one than one derived from abuse.

She slammed her phone down on the nightstand as Elena's voicemail picked up. Why wasn't anyone answering? Bonnie had witnessed what Rebekah had already done to Damon and filled her in. She could only imagine what someone like Klaus was capable of. It made her shiver and goosebumps appear on her arms.

Sighing in annoyance she grabbed a pair of jeans and a sweater, deciding to try and stop him. Damon didn't deserve to die, and Klaus had looked murderous.

XXXXX

There was something about watching your prey that made the catch all that much more appealing. Oh the things he was going to do to Damon Salvatore. How dare he hurt someone as bright and beautiful as Caroline. Sure he'd done a lot of things over his years, but compelling him self a girlfriend wasn't one of them.

Klaus Mikaelson was more than capable of getting a girl with his good looks and charms alone, well any girl except for Caroline that was. That was a different matter entirely and Caroline Forbes wasn't your ordinary girl either. She was extraordinary.

Klaus watched Damon as he poured a glass of scotch and sat down on the couch. He listened for other noise in the home, but heard nothing. Perfect. He didn't want Stefan or Elena knowing what he was up to too soon. Not that they could stop him, but it always entertained him to see what they came up with.

Klaus moved around to the front door and slipped inside silently. Surprising his prey was always fun, and a thousand years had given him the ability to enter a home without them even knowing. He flashed himself in front of Damon just as he was about to take a sip of his scotch causing the amber liquid to spill out of his glass as he jumped in surprise.

"Klaus, to what do I owe this honor?" Damon said sarcastically glaring down at his wet shirt.

"I had a little chat with Caroline tonight." He smirked.

"Blondie still refusing you? That must be driving you insane." Damon said taking a sip of his drink.

"Ah yes, unlike some people though I am perfectly capable of getting everything I want without the use of compulsion." He said watching Damon intently he could tell the moment that realization struck him, as he stood and attempted to get away.

Klaus grabbed Damon's arm and twisted it violently behind him dislocating it with a loud pop. Damon the fool he was, still attempted to get away. Klaus forced him to the ground and stomped on the back of his knee smiling in satisfaction at the crunching of bones. Dealing the final blow he released his arm and placed his hands on the sides of his face before twisting so violently he was surprised Damon's whole head didn't come off in his hands. Than again Damon deserved much more than a quick death. He had every intention of drawing it out long and painfully before he ended his pathetic existence.

Smirking down at the unconscious vampire he could already picture the things he wanted to do to him. Damon Salvatore was going to regret the day he dared to hurt Caroline. Grabbing Damon's mangled arm he began to drag him out of the boarding house toward the mansion.

XXXXX

"Ah good you're awake." Klaus smirked as Damon finally came to. The chains Rebekah had used had been effective, but he was a little bit crueler, and far more experienced.

Damon groaned looking from his left to his right taking in his predicament. "I wouldn't try to move it would be quite painful." He said as he admired his work. He had taken stakes dripped in vervain and used them to secure him to the wall by his shoulders, hands, thighs and shins.

"So I had a little fun with Blondie…"

"She has a name!" Klaus interrupted lunging forward and thrusting another stake into his abdomen. "I want you to start using it from now on." He growled as he twisted the stake slowly in circles.

"Caroline and I have put it in the past." Damon groaned.

"Really? It didn't seem that way when I spoke to her. She seemed rather upset." Klaus replied picking up another piece of wood with his leather glove covered hand. "Did you know she has scars all over her back?"

XXXXX

Caroline sucked in a deep breath as she pulled into the driveway of the original mansion. No one had been at the boarding house, however Damon's scotch had been knocked over and spilt on to the carpet. The couch had been shoved back sideways against the wall and the coffee table had been knocked over. This led her to believe that Klaus had already come and taken him.

Giving herself a mental shake for the sight she was sure she was going to encounter, she got out of the car and walked up the concrete steps. She thought about knocking but if he could just waltz into her home why couldn't she waltz into his. She turned the knob and walked in slamming the door shut behind her.

"Klaus?" she called out to the seemingly empty house. She huffed at the silence. "Seriously? I know you're here."

Suddenly he was standing in front of her. "Caroline, love how lovely to see you."

"What are you doing?" She asked dreading the answer.

"Damon and I were just having a little chat." He smirked.

"Klaus."

"Caroline."

"Where's Damon?"

"I would take you to him, but I'm afraid he's a little indisposed at the moment." Klaus said placing his hand on the small of her back and trying to usher her back out the door.

"You can't kill him Klaus. Where is he?" Caroline said shrugging away from him and giving him a glare.

"Why not?"

"Because he's my friend." Klaus's eyebrows rose at that. "I'm not asking you to understand it. Damon isn't the same person who did those things to me. He's changed, people can and do change Klaus."

"You're asking me to spare his life?" His voice was incredulous as if she were asking him to bring her the moon.

"Yes."

"He tried to kill you."

"Well technically so did you." Caroline sighed and rested her face in her hand a moment. "Please just let him go. Let this be."

Klaus frowned this was not going the way he had hoped. He should have known better than to expect gratitude from her. Caroline was a very rare and intriguing creature. Her ability to forgive was uncanny. Even if his chances with her were slim to not, he didn't want to upset her. He only hoped that one day they could put everything behind them. That one day she would let him show her everything the world had to offer. He would just prefer it if Damon Salvatore weren't in that world. However, she wanted him to live.

She brushed past him and started walking to the drawing room where Damon was whimpering. Klaus heard her gasp as she entered and saw the scene before her. He flashed in next to her, and saw a mixture of emotions on her angelic face. What was she thinking? He would like to think on some level she was enjoying this sight even if just slightly.

"Well are you going to just stare or let me down Bl… Caroline." Damon said sarcastically.

Klaus watched Caroline furrow her brows and observed that she really was cute when she was angry. Damon on the other hand would know when to shut his mouth if he were smart. She walked over to Damon and he flashed to her stopping her from grabbing the stake by placing his hand over hers. He felt the familiar tingle whenever he touched hers and could swear he heard her breath hitch as her ocean blue eyes met his.

"Allow me love, they have been drenched in vervain."

She dropped her hand away and he instantly missed the touch of her soft skin. Just because he was letting the lousy excuse for a man go didn't mean he was going to make this any less painful for him. Damon had hurt Caroline, inflicted pain on her purposefully. He made sure to pull the stakes out slowly twisting and turning them as he went smiling in satisfaction as Damon groaned in pain.

As Klaus went to remove the stake at his prisoner's shoulder, he leaned in whispering so only Damon could hear. "If you ever hurt her again you will beg me for death, you have my word on that."

Caroline looked at the floor unable to watch as Klaus pulled the stakes out of Damon. She cringed with each groan of pain that escaped Damon's lips and as Damon fell to the floor she couldn't help but wonder why Klaus had done this to Damon.

"Why?' She found herself voicing her question.

"I already told you, I fancy you."

**a/n so what did you think? **


	15. Why are you Always There?

A/N Double update today in case you didn't see the previous chapter. As requested by Theresa97 KolxCaroline starts out during 3x14. Thanks to my beta DangerTaylor.

**Why Are You Always There?**

Kol drained his glass of scotch as he watched all the couples mingle. How he hated these stupid parties his mother insisted on throwing. If it weren't for him helping Rebekah with the human boy, he would have long ago found a quiet room to bring his scotch and some poor unsuspecting woman into.

Just as he was refilling his drink he saw her. Perhaps being in this town wouldn't be so bad after all with someone as beautiful as her walking around in it. Plus she was a vampire, even better.

Kol watched her walk, the gentle sway of her hips as she walked in that beautiful blue dress the soft whispers of blonde hair that hung around her face so delicately. The beautiful blue eyes and her soft angelic face. Just as he was about to approach the beauty, Nik did.

Of course she would be Nik's date. His brother always had a way of attracting the most beautiful women. He looked down at his full glass and downed the contents in one gulp. He had seen what could happen when a woman came between brothers and didn't wish that upon himself. If Nik had already claimed the blonde, it was only honorable to back off. He wouldn't let a woman come between his family again. Despite everything, he did think that Nik, in his own twisted way, really did just want them to be a family again.

XXXXX

Her name was Caroline, Kol found out, as Nik had just been rambling on about her. Nik opened up a whole lot more once he had a few drinks in him and it made him more tolerable and less homicidal. Now he got to watch his brother chase the blonde beauty out of the bar. She really did look good walking away from Nik, to bad she hadn't seen him. To bad he hadn't seen her first, damn his brother and his stupid coffins and daggers.

XXXXX

Kol kept his eyes scanned for the hunter as he drove to meet Elijah and Rebekah. He still couldn't get over the fact that Nik was gone, dead. The Bennett witch had done a spell to preserve his bloodline so only he had fallen. Rebekah had witnessed Alaric stake Nik and had barely escaped herself. He was in town to meet up with his siblings so they could flee together.

He was driving in the town square when he saw her walking quickly through the center of the square. She seemed on edge and it only took him a moment to see why. The hunter was stalking after her.

Slamming on the breaks he called out to her. "Need a lift love?"

She looked up at him and he saw the uncertainty on her face before she quickly rushed forward and climbed into the passenger seat. He sped off smirking at the hunter as they drove away.

"Thank you." She whispered, her voice was even softer even more velvety and perfect than he remembered.

"Not a problem love." Kol said.

"You can drop me at my house, just around the corner." She said pointing to her right.

"Are you sure that is safe?" Was she bloody mad? The hunter was obviously onto her.

He can't get in. He's a vampire now, and Tyler and I are leaving town tomorrow morning." She said quietly.

"The hybrid?" She was leaving town with one of Nik's playthings? He briefly remembered Nik talking about the boyfriend. So she was still spoken for. He could see why, she was breathtaking, and there was something about her that was…he couldn't put his finger on it, but Caroline Forbes was special.

"This is my house." She said and he pulled to a stop in front of the yellow home. He wanted to ask her to come away with him, but she wasn't ready for that. He wanted to tell her he could keep her a lot safer than her hybrid boyfriend, but the hunter would be after him and his siblings. For the moment it was probably best they part ways. "Thank you." She said again.

"Keep safe Caroline." He said giving her a smile

.XXX Three Years Later XXX

Caroline sat alone at the bar drinking shot after shot of tequila. She was truly alone in the world. She hadn't heard from Elena since she had left town with the Salvatore brothers. She still suspected that they had forced her to run away, well more specifically Damon. She understood it wasn't safe for Elena to stay. Rebekah had already tried to kill her once and thankfully Stefan had been able to rescue Matt and Elena before it was too late.

Bonnie and Matt were still in Mystic Falls as well as her mother, but she didn't dare go back there. The council knew about her and Bonnie had said Alaric checked in every so often. Her friends and family were too afraid to come visit, for fear they would lead the hunter to her.

Then there was Tyler. The man who was suppose to be the love of her

life. He had traded her in for some werewolf bitch he had met while trying to break the sire bond. So much for true love, she thought bitterly. The image of Tyler and…what was her name, it didn't matter she would never get that picture out of her head.

Sighing as the bar tender called out last call she tossed some money on the counter and headed back to her hotel. What good was an eternity if you were all alone?

Kol couldn't believe his luck. He had seen the blonde beauty at the bar in Chicago. She was still breathtaking as ever, and oh so alone. He could only surmise that the amount of tequila she had consumed and her sour mood meant she was permanently alone. Perhaps this was his chance to make a move.

He followed her out into the warm summer air. Kol watched the gentle sway of her hips as she walked down the sidewalk. He was preparing to make his move when someone grabbed her and pulled her into a dark ally.

Growling he rushed toward her and snarled at the other vampire who had dared to touch her. The other man snarled back and Caroline used his distraction as the opportunity to punch him in the face. The vampire reeled backwards but quickly composed himself as he tried to go after her again. Kol caught him around the waist and tossed him to the ground. He knelt down and snapped his neck before turning back to smile at the blonde beauty.

"Hello darling."

"Are you stalking me?" She asked frowning.

"No, just happened to be nearby." He said standing up ginning at her.

She bit her lip and fixed her hair nervously. "Well um, thanks."

"Can I walk you back to where you are staying?" He asked offering her his hand.

"I guess." She shrugged but refused to take his hand. She brushed past him and continued on her way.

"So you like Chicago?" He asked catching up to her.

"Just passing through." She shrugged.

"Can't help but notice you're all alone."

"Why do you care?" She asked glaring at him.

He used his flashy smile on her. "I fancy you."

"Seriously?" She yelled stopping to stare at him, her blue eyes blazing.

What had he done wrong?

"Is this some sort of joke?" She yelled out throwing her arms wildly in the air. "You know what never mind." She said taking a few steps back before turning and flashing away.

Kol stared dumbfounded at her retreating form. What had he done wrong?

XXX Several Months Later XXX

Caroline walked through the empty hotel lobby. After a long day of shopping at London's finest boutiques she was tired. She wanted nothing more than to soak in the oversized tub in her hotel suite.

Pushing the elevator button for her floor and shifting the shopping bags in her hands as she waited. She could hear the tub and champagne calling her name. Perhaps she would order room service as well. The elevator dinged and she looked up as the doors popped open.

_Oh shit_

Dropping her bags she spun and ran away. She could feel him right behind her, hearing his shoes thudding on the marble floor right behind her. She was almost to the door and she would be free. A sense of doom shot through her as she felt him tugging on the back of her jacket she wasn't going to make it.

Kol was digging through his wallet for his room key as he walked into the flashy hotel. He honestly hadn't been paying attention to much of anything when suddenly something, or rather someone slammed into him. He caught the woman in his arms to keep her from falling. A smile splayed across his lips as he recognized her.

"No need to throw yourself at me love."

She gripped his arm tighter. "Alaric." She hissed and then he saw the hunter behind her. Well crap, this isn't what he wanted.

Grabbing her arm he pulled her with him as he flashed them out of the hotel. They ran at a supernatural speed for several blocks before he stopped.

"Thank you." She said as she tried to catch her breath. As her ragged breathing returned to normal she looked up at him a frown furrowing her brows. "Are you stalking me?"

"No." He laughed. "Just call it luck. If it makes you feel better you can think of me as your guardian angel." He smiled as he took her soft hand in his again the surge of electricity that passed through him at her touch wasn't lost on him.

"More like a devil." She muttered, but to his surprise she squeezed his hand a little more tightly as he flashed them away again.

"I don't think there is such a thing as a guardian devil, love."

"Well I'd hardly call you an angel."She said as they stopped again.

He looked at a bus that was picking up passengers across the street and saw how empty it was and slowly led her onto it taking her up to the top level of the bus and the very back row of seats.

"You could call me your black knight in shining armor." He teased as he pulled her down next to him.

"Do these lines actually work on girls?" She asked as she turned to him.

"I don't know do they?" He smirked looking down at there hands that were still entwined together. What he wouldn't give to touch and feel more of her delicious little body.

She sighed and looked out the window. "Why are you always there?"

"Maybe it's fate." He shrugged stroking his thumb across the back of her hand.

Caroline bit her lip as Kol continued to run his thumb across her hand. She wondered if he realized what it was doing to her. His touch was like fire and it was slowly building inside her. She wanted more from him, it had been so long since she had been with anyone. So long since she had opened herself up to anyone. After Tyler she had given up on love figuring she was destined to be alone for eternity.

Yet Kol made her feel something, a foreign emotion was it lust, or something more, she didn't know. Did she dare take a chance on the young sexy original?

XXXXX

Kol opened the hotel suite and motioned for her to enter first. He had been surprised when she had agreed to go with him for he had expected her to reject him. Then again Caroline seemed to be full of surprises. The suite had two rooms and was quite nice. She walked around the hotel suite running her hand across the furniture before stopping to look out the double doors to the balcony.

He heard a small sigh as she opened the doors and walked out onto the balcony. He followed her out and leaned on the railing next to her looking at the downtown lights of Berlin. "First time in Germany?" He asked.

"Yes." She said never taking her eyes from the night sky.

Kol did have to admit the view was spectacular. "We can spend a few days here if you'd like." He offered.

"We?" She asked turning to him questioningly.

"Yes, you and me, explore the city." He smiled touching her hand lightly again.

"What makes you so sure I want to see the city with you?"

"Well you did come here with me love and I think you like me. Why not enjoy ourselves?"

Caroline laughed he was even more forward than Klaus had been, although Kol was much more charming and hadn't done all those horrible things to her friends. Kol was…likeable and handsome and he smelled really, really good right now.

Before she could catch herself she felt herself moving forward leaning into to him her lips barely grazing against his, his lips were soft like silk. At first they barely touched as if they were both waiting for the other to make the first move. Then his lips started moving against hers with a fervor and his hands slipped around her drawing her against his firm lean body.

Caroline let out a gasp as he twirled her and pinned her to the brick wall as his lips continued their pursuit. His tongue slipped into her mouth and danced against hers as she moved her hands up and down his back and hooked one leg around his waist as the familiar ache started to build in her.

Needing more of him she slid his jacket off and went for the hem of his shirt lifting it up and over his head as his hands slid up and down her thigh before lifting her dress off of her.

Kol smiled at the sight of Caroline standing before him in her matching red lace bra and panties. She truly was spectacular. He crashed his lips back onto hers moaning as his bare chest brushed against hers. Wanting to feel all of her he quickly unhooked her bra sliding it down her arms and pressed himself against her feeling every inch of her glorious chest.

He hooked his hand underneath her bottom and lifted her up and she locked her long sleek legs around him as he carried her to the closest bedroom. He'd been smitten with her since the moment he first saw her and wanted nothing more to bury himself inside her wet hot heat.

Caroline giggled as Kol tossed her onto the bed and quickly climbed on top of her nestling himself between her legs. Needing more of him now, she went for the button on his jeans and pushed them down along with his boxers smiling as his erection sprung out toward her.

She moaned as Kol teased his way up her thigh and hooked his hands around her panties before sliding them down. She bit her lip in anticipation as he slowly lowered himself back down. His lips met hers again and she felt him pressing against her entrance. His tongue dived into her mouth the same time he thrust forward into her she moaned and arched her back up drawing him even deeper.

Their bodies set a steady rhythm as they moved against each other. The friction started to build in the most amazing way for her as he kissed down her neck taking one of her breasts into his mouth and nibbling gently on it. He ran one of his hands down her thigh to her knee bringing it up and placing it over his shoulder and they both moaned out as he hit her even deeper.

His mouth moved to her other breast his tongue flicking across it as he continued to pump into her. "Kol." she moaned out as she dug her nails into his shoulder she lifted her hips quicker as he found just the right spot. "Harder."

He smirked at her and began to thrust against her even harder until she toppled over the edge screaming out his name as wave after wave of pleasure surged through her.

Kol came undone with her name on his tongue as her walls clenched down on him drawing his orgasm out. He collapsed on top of her, kissing her as he slowly slid out of her body. He immediately missed the contact, and knew they would be doing this again very soon.

XXXXX

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Caroline asked as she looked up at the hotel in London. This was the hotel where she had literally run into him and he'd saved her yet again from Alaric.

"Of course I'm sure. Alaric is chasing after Bekah and Elijah in New York. I won't let anything happen to you sweet Caroline." Kol said taking her hand and pulling her into the hotel.

She stood back rolling her eyes as he compelled them a room before returning to her and putting an arm around her shoulder and leading her to the elevator. "Happy anniversary love."

"Happy anniversary Kol." She said leaning in to kiss him as they got into the elevator.

If someone had told her a year ago that she would fall for the dark haired sexy original she would have laughed in their face. Yet here she was and she had spent the best year of her life with him.

The elevator dinged and she exited as Kol led her to their room. He pushed the key card in and popped the door open exposing the room clad in rose petals. She looked at him questioningly and he only smiled. He led her to the plate of chocolate covered strawberries and the bottle of champagne.

"You planned this didn't you?"

"I love you, my sweet Caroline." He said kissing her.

"I love you too, Kol." She whispered against his lips.

A/N I have several other requests that I am working on and will get them up as soon as I can. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.


	16. 100 Years

**A/N: This one-shot was requested by a guest.**

**All her friends thought she was crazy and that going away with Klaus was a huge mistake. After a hundred years they meet again. CarolinexKlaus. Thank you to my beta DangerTaylor, and my lovely readers, reviewers and followers. Enjoy.**

**100 years**

Klaus watched as Caroline shimmied back into her shorts and tossed her shirt back on fluffing her hair and then running her fingers through it. As if that would do any good. She looked like a woman who had been thoroughly ravished.

It had started four months and six days ago when she had caught Tyler and that she-wolf Hayley in quite the compromising position. Klaus always knew that Tyler hadn't been honest with Caroline about his time in the Appalachians. He was just sad that she had to find out the way that she had. He knew the uncertainty had been there for a while, but she hadn't given up hope, that was until she caught them in the act. To say she had been devastated was an understatement, Klaus couldn't think of a word to describe the state he had found her in at the grill that night.

Caroline had practically thrown herself at him that night and it had been so hard to refuse her, especially when she had placed her soft pink lips on his in the most seductive kiss known to man. Somehow he had managed to get her home and in bed without taking advantage of her. He was surprised he hadn't drained the entire towns water supply from the cold shower he'd taken when he got home.

She had come to talk to him the next day and a friendship of sorts had formed. Then one night it happened again, she came onto him except this time she had been one hundred percent sober. Klaus had excellent control but when Caroline Forbes, the woman he had fancied, threw herself at him, he couldn't resist.

In the morning she had said it was just a one time thing, never to happen again, but she'd come back again the next night and the night after and so on for the past four months and six days, and yes he had been counting.

"So I'll see you tonight?" She asked as she applied her lip gloss.

"How about I pick you up, take you to dinner." He asked watching her.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head as she did every morning. "How about tomorrow." The same answer she always gave him. Caroline wanted to keep the relationship, if you could call it that, a secret. He had been fine with that at first but had now discovered he wanted so much more from her than just her body. He was first attracted to her looks, she was beautiful woman, but that wasn't what drew him to her now. It was her light, her personality and caring nature. Klaus wanted the chance to really get to know her.

"Rebekah will be leaving in a few days since high school is done. She wants to travel and she has asked me to go with her." He said studying her. Would she be at all phased by this. By the shock on her face and the stiffness of her body he guessed yes. "Come with us Caroline." He offered hoping his voice didn't sound as pleading as he thought it did.

Caroline felt an ache in her undead heart. He was leaving and she didn't want him to go. Wait, did he just invite her to go with him? So many emotions churned in her at this moment. Their relationship was more physical than anything else but that was also her fault, not his. Klaus had offered every day for the past four months to take her out but she refused every time. She didn't want him to know he had gotten under her skin but the truth was that he had. Oh, how he had.

She could tell herself that this was just sex all she wanted but it had grown into something more, but what? Did she dare go with him? Her relationship with her friends had deteriorated over the past few months. Elena was hung up in the Salvatore drama. Bonnie had her witchy drama that Professor Shane was trying to help her out with. Tyler was shacked up with Hayley, and Matt had gotten accepted to play football at Virginal Tech on a full scholarship. There wasn't really anything left for her in Mystic Falls, well except for her mom.

"Come on Caroline, give us a chance. We both know we work inside the bedroom why not see what happens outside of it. Let me show you what the world has to offer." Klaus said his gaze staring at her. The thing was she really wanted him to.

XXXXX

"You're what?" Elena asked glaring daggers at her from the other side of the room.

"Seriously Blondie what are you thinking? This is Klaus what's to stop him from daggering you or sticking you in a box somewhere when you tick him off." Damon said.

Caroline sighed and looked to Stefan who just put his head in his hands and shook it in disbelief. She knew this wasn't going to go over well. Honestly though, she was kind of excited and yes, Klaus was impulsive and rash at times, but he was different with her. He would never hurt her, she couldn't answer why she thought that way but she just did.

"Caroline this is Klaus." Bonnie said quietly.

"He killed my aunt, he tried to kill me, used me as a blood bag, how could you do this to me?" Elena said tears brimming in her eyes.

"I know what he's done…"

"Obviously not. How could you do this to me?" Elena accused her bottom lip trembling as tears fell down her rosy cheeks. "After everything he's done."

"I give you a month at best Blondie and that's me being nice." Damon said as he put an arm around Elena trying to console her.

"Don't do this Caroline." Bonnie replied shaking her head. "You'll regret it."

"I've already made up my mind." Caroline said looking at her friends. She was hurt that they didn't think she could make her own decisions, that they thought this was a mistake. Yes Klaus had a not so pleasant history, but so did Damon and Stefan. Even Elena had killed someone. At one point weren't the Salvatore's just as bad as Klaus? Had she not forgiven Damon after what he did to her, because of Elena's feelings for him? "I'm leaving with him and Rebekah tomorrow."

"Don't go Care. Please." Bonnie begged. "You can't trust him, it's dangerous."

Caroline just shook her head and walked toward the door, she hadn't really expected them to understand. They didn't know she had spent every night with him for the past four months either. Or that she'd spent time with him before getting into bed with him. She might just be one of the very few people who actually knew Klaus, well as much as he would let her in anyway. Still he was different around her, kind and caring and the way he treated her and looked at her like she was the most important thing in the world made her sure of her decision. Nobody had ever made her feel the way that Klaus did, like she mattered.

"Just promise me you'll be careful Caroline." Stefan said quietly.

She gave him a small tight lipped smile. "I will. Good bye." She whispered walking out the door.

XXXXX

**Five years later**

**Paris, France**

"Do you know what today is love?" Klaus asked his warm breath on her ear.

She smiled and leaned back into his warm body, staring out at the Eiffel Tower from their hotel balcony. "Hmm." She teased. It was the five year anniversary of the day he took her away from Mystic Falls. It had been the best five years of her life. Her mother had finally come around to the idea of Klaus, or Nik as she now called him, and her. They had just put her on a plane back to Mystic Falls a few days ago after a week long visit with them in the city. Her mom was the only tie she had to her old life. After she left town she had lost all contact with her friends, it hurt her, but when she thought of her choices she couldn't imagine a life with out Nik in it. He was her life now.

"You don't remember?" He asked sounding slightly hurt.

She turned toward him grinning and gave him a firm kiss knitting her fingers through his dirty blonde curls. "Happy Anniversary." She whispered against his lips.

He kissed her back, but he seemed nervous because he wasn't giving it the passion he usually did. "I love you Caroline." He said pulling back his blue eyes gazing into hers.

"I love you too Nik." She smiled trying to figure out what he was so apprehensive about.

He took her hand in his and kissed it before dropping down on one knee. "Caroline, I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. I spent centuries alone never having companionship, always looking for something but never knowing what it was….I didn't even know what I was missing, until the day I met you. I couldn't imagine a day without you in my life. Will you marry me?"

She giggled as she threw her arms around him. "Yes. I want nothing more then spend forever with you."

XXXXX

**Twenty three years later**

**Mystic Falls, Virginia**

Nik held her tightly as she cried softly into his shoulder. It was her mother's funeral. The last piece of her human life was gone. The worst part was she couldn't even attend the funeral. She watched from afar as the town laid her mother to rest. Her mother had been wary of her life with the Mikaelson's but had come around after the wedding.

Nik had even set it up for her to visit all expenses paid twice a year. They vacationed in various places throughout the world. As she became older and ill she had come to live with them her last few years, but Caroline had followed through with her wishes to lay her to rest in her hometown. Her and the rest of the Mikaelson's stayed back out of view, but within hearing distance. Kol, Elijah and Rebekah were like her siblings as well and she had grown to love them over the past twenty eight years, as they had accepted her into their family.

She had thought she might see her friends here, lurking in the shadows as well. Being vampires, it was still too soon to show their faces in town. All the people they went to high school with would be in their fifties and the chance of being recognized was still high. Still it kind of hurt that Elena and Bonnie, whom she heard through some of Nik's connections was taking herbs to stop the aging process, didn't come.

Caroline had checked up on them through the years, and often wondered if they did the same, sadly she thought not.

"You alright, love?" Nik asked as the mourners began to leave.

"Yeah." She sniffled. "I just want to go up once everyone leaves."

"We got these for Liz." Elijah said handing her a bouquet of red roses.

"Thanks." She said giving him a small smile.

Her mother might be gone, but she was glad that she had a family that she loved and that loved and supported her in return.

XXXXX

**Seventy two years later**

**London, England**

Caroline stared at her husbands perfectly chiseled chest as her breathing finally returned to normal. One hundred years, well in a week it would be, and she still wanted him, still loved him. Nik still wanted her, and still loved her. He continued to have that gleam in his eye when he looked at her like she was the most important thing in the world and he certainly treated her as such. The past century had been blissful and flown by. Leaving with him a hundred years ago had been the best decision of her life.

" I was thinking we could go home, if you wanted to." Nik said as he ran his hands through her blonde waves.

"Home?" She questioned. They had so many she wasn't sure to which he was referring.

"Mystic Falls." He replied.

"Oh." She hadn't thought of Mystic Falls or her friends for that matter, in for a very long time. She had still checked up on them through the years and was wondering if they did the same, but always came to the same conclusion that they had not. The Mikaelson family was well known among the vampire community, at least in Europe, it's not like they couldn't find her if they wanted.

"You don't want to?" He questioned frowning at her.

He mistook her silence for hesitation. "I do." She smiled kissing him. "I haven't been home since..." her mothers funeral.

"I'm sorry love, I didn't think about that. I just thought it would be nice, but we don't have to." He said kissing her forehead.

"No Nik, really I want to." Caroline said smiling.

He returned her smile. "I'll send Kol and Bekah ahead to get the house ready. You and I are going to spend our anniversary here." He said as he kissed her again, something told her they wouldn't be leaving this bed anytime soon.

**Six days later**

Elena walked into the house slamming the door behind her. She had just gotten off the phone with Miranda, Jeremy's granddaughter, whom she had promised to look after. The young impressionable girl had been gushing to her about a new job back in Mystic Falls and her hot new employer Kol Mikaelson. As if it wasn't bad enough that Kol was ther, Miranda had said she had met his sister Rebekah and that his two brothers would be joining them as well.

She had tried to talk Miranda out of it, told her to take another job, but the girl had said they would be paying her in a week what she made a month at her last job. Elena shuddered to think what else they would make her do.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked coming down the stairs.

"Miranda, just took a job, working for the Mikaelson's it seems they went back to Mystic Falls." Elena snapped.

**3 days later**

"Welcome home love." Nik said as he kissed her neck.

"Yes welcome home Caroline. Now Nik, I need to borrow her to go shopping."

"But we just got here." Caroline pouted.

"Oh please you two have been together the past week and a half. Surely you can part for a few hours. At least to buy sheets for your bed." Rebekah smiled.

Caroline looked at the pillow top mattress and sighed. They would have to buy bed sheets she supposed. Rebekah and Kol had refurnished the house, but it wouldn't surprise her if Rebekah hadn't purposefully neglected bedding for this very reason. Caroline would be the first to admit that her and Nik could get caught up in the moment at times.

"Ok."

"Oh you're going shopping. Katerina was just saying she wanted to pick up a few things." Elijah said as he stopped at the room.

_Great_

Caroline and Rebekah shared a look of annoyance. "Have fun sweetheart." Nik said giving her a lingering kiss on the lips. "Bekah, try not to kill Katerina, I think Elijah's grown fond of her again." He smirked.

Elijah had grown fond of her ten years ago and if Rebekah nor Caroline had not taken to liking to her thus far she doubted they ever would. Katherine would always be the person who smothered her with a pillow it didn't matter how many centuries passed.

XXXXX

"I can't believe the Mystic Grill is still here." Katherine said as they walked across the town square.

"Stop in for a bite for old times sake?" Rebekah asked turning towards her.

"Why not." Caroline smiled, some of her fondest memories were at the Grill.

"I'm going to call the guys to join us." Katherine smiled as she walked off cell phone in hand.

"She hasn't been too horrible today." Caroline said once Katherine was out of earshot.

"Elijah mentioned he wanted to spend more time together as a family. I think she's trying for him." Rebekah sneered. "Of all the women in the world, why her?"

Katherine walked back up to them with a smile on her face. "They should be here in a few."

"Let's go in and get a table." Rebekah sighed.

Although it carried the same name it looked absolutely nothing like the grill she had grown up with. It had been a hundred years since she'd been here, but still the place was unrecognizable. She just chalked it up to inevitable change.

"We have to wait for a table now. Fancy." Katherine said staring at the sign.

"Caroline?"

They all looked up at the sound of her name. "Tyler." Caroline said surprised.

"Elena?" He asked looking at Katherine.

"Wrong doppelganger." Katherine smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Tyler asked staring at them.

"It's a restaurant, we came to eat." Rebekah deadpanned.

"You're here with them?" Tyler asked the shock still on his face.

"Uh yeah. Why wouldn't she have lunch with her sisters?" Rebekah snapped.

"You're still with him?" Tyler asked horrified.

"Nik and I have been together since we left town." Caroline said angered by his horror.

"Elena called and said that the originals were moving back here, I didn't realize you would be here with him. I'm surprised Klaus kept you around this long." Tyler said staring at her.

"Of course she's still with me. When a woman as wonderful as Caroline chooses you, you let them hold you as long as they want." Klaus said wrapping an arm around her.

"Oh look it's your mutt Nik." Kol said clapping Klaus on the shoulder. "Waiting tables now?"

"No, I own the place." Tyler replied.

"Moving up in the world. Nice." Kol smirked.

"I thought we came here to eat." Elijah said trying to keep the situation from getting out of hand.

"And not the human populace." Kol shrugged.

"Is Elena here, Bonnie?" Caroline asked. She hadn't seen her friends since she left and while it hurt that they never checked up on her, she was curious about them.

"Yeah. Elena is freaking out because Kol hired Jeremy's granddaughter." Tyler said finally looking away from Klaus and Caroline.

"Oh we could have a get together at our house, with all your old friends. That would be so much fun darling." Kol said excitedly. "Oh please say you'll do it for your favorite brother."

"What makes you think you're her favorite brother?" Elijah asked eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Caroline.

"You lost your chance when you married the woman who smothered her to death and who also use to sleep with her husband." Kol shrugged. "I am the favorite." He smiled proudly.

"You are married?" Tyler asked slowly trying to wrap his head around it.

"Yeah. Nik and I have been married for ninety four years now." Caroline said smiling as her husband kissed the top of her head.

"So what do you think, love, party?" Kol asked practically ready to start jumping up and down.

XXXXX

**Two days later**

After several phone calls they had finally set up a time for her old friends to come over and have dinner. Caroline was excited as she rushed to prepare a meal for her old friends. She hadn't seen nor spoke with them for a hundred years, and they hadn't parted on the best of terms. Tyler had been kind enough to help set everything up. This hadn't made her husband to happy but after a passionate night in the bedroom she showed him where her romantic interests lay.

"Does it bother you being around Katherine?" Klaus asked as he helped her set the table. "I guess I just assumed you didn't mind our past since it was centuries ago, but after seeing Tyler….."

"Well Tyler's and my relationship was slightly different than yours and Katherine's, and I know you only despise her, but I don't know maybe a little." Caroline admitted. "You can't help that Elijah loves her and I do like your brother."

"But I'm your favorite." Kol said coming in with a bottle of wine. "Go ahead love you can say it. Elijah isn't here to hear you."

"Where is Elijah?" Caroline asked come to think of it she hadn't seen him all day.

"I think he took his wife and ran when he heard the Salvatore's were accompanying the other doppelganger to dinner." Klaus smirked.

Caroline paused at the place setting as she heard the door bell chime throughout the house. She was excited and terrified all at the same time. She had missed her friends, but was hurt that they evidently didn't care about her. Smiling she put on a brave face and walked toward the door followed by the two originals.

"Hi." She smiled brightly as she saw Elena and Bonnie for the first time in a century.

"Hi Caroline." Bonnie said shifting uncomfortably.

"Come on in." She said opening the door all the way for them.

Elena, Bonnie, Damon, Stefan, and Tyler all walked into the house. Looking around the mansion. Rebekah came down the stairs wearing a simple green dress smiling at their visitors. Nik had asked his siblings to be on their best behavior tonight. He knew how important this was to Caroline.

"So I see you're still alive. Are you compelled?" Damon asked studying her.

Caroline scoffed. "No. Nik would never compel me."

"Nik?" Her friends said in unison.

"Yeah, I started calling him by his nickname shortly after we left, you know when we stopped being enemies and fell in love with each other." Caroline shrugged.

"Please come in, have a seat. Caroline has made dinner. She's become quite the cook." Klaus said motioning toward the sitting room.

"Yes. I've taken cooking classes all over the world." Caroline said as she led them into the sitting room.

"Sounds fun." Stefan said.

"Yes, Nik even helped me to open up a few restaurants in Italy."

"Legitimate money. You don't just compel your way through everything." Damon retorted.

"Caroline's made quite the honest man out of Nik. Between the two of them they make enough money in a year to live very comfortably without compulsion." Kol smirked.

"So what are you like a contract killer or something?" Tyler asked.

"Funny." Rebekah said rolling her eyes.

"I make an honest living, without killing anyone." Klaus smirked.

"You two seem to be doing well for yourselves." Bonnie remarked.

"I must admit I thought Blondie would be dead by now." Damon said staring at Klaus.

"I love Caroline, she is my reason for being, why on earth would I kill her?" Klaus asked staring at Damon.

"Wait so this is….real?" Elena asked looking at Caroline and than to Klaus.

Caroline frowned and snuggled in a little deeper to Klaus. "Of course it's real Elena. I love him. Leaving with Nik was the best decision I've ever made. I love him and he loves me. I'm totally and completly happy." Caroline said staring into Klaus's dark blue eyes.

She was breifly aware of all the eyes on her and the shock on her friends faces. Stefan was the first to speak. "Care, I'm sorry for doubting you. I can see that you're truly happy here. That you two are genuinely in love with each other."

"Me too." Bonnie said giving a small smile. "I'm so sorry Care. I've missed you so much."

"Well Blondie I'm just glad to see you're not dead." Damon retorted she supposed that was his way of apologizing.

"I just...I don't know what to say...I didn't think that Klaus was capable..."Elena stopped as Klaus growled softly. "I'm sorry Caroline. I see now that you are happy, and i'm so sorry I doubted you. Can you fogive us?"

"Of course." Caroline smiled as she pulled her two best friends into a tight hug. She hadn't seen them in a hundred years, but they had a bond that had been shaken, but it would never be broken.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I am hungry." Kol said as he walked off toward the dining room.

"Me too." Rebekah mumbled as she followed him along with Damon and Stefan.

"Wow Care." Tyler said awkwardly. "Caroline Mikaelson. Who would have thought. I'm happy for you." Tyler said glancing to Klaus.

"Thanks." Caroline said as she wrapped an arm around Klaus. He slid his arm around her as well pulling her close. "Shall we?" She asked as they turned toward the dining room.

**A/N Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Going to work on some OTR drabble requests and a Carlijah request. Feel free to let me know if you want something in particular. Follow me on tumblr marsterroo.**


	17. Labor Pains

**A/N On The Run drabble requested by Element Siren. Caroline is in labor with her son. Thanks to my beta DangerTaylor, and to all my readers, followers, and reviewers.**

**Labor Pains**

Klaus felt horrible. He had promised her a hospital the second time around, and it didn't seem like he was going to be able to keep his promise. Of course Caroline would go into labor during the worst snow storm in Virginia's history. It was a blizzard outside. It had been snowing since late last night and wasn't showing any signs of stopping. He was hoping for a lull in the storm, but even if that did happen the snow was so deep he doubted a car would make it through, and yes theoretically he could run, but the snow was already knee deep, and the weatherman said it was coming down at a rate of an inch an hour.

Klaus would rather break his word to Caroline and have a home birth than get caught somewhere in the woods in this storm when it was time for their son to come. He looked back out the window wishing he could go back to their room with good news, but it was a lost cause, he was doomed.

Quietly he made his way back up the stairs, and opened his bedroom door. Rebekah gave him a sympathizing look from her spot next to Caroline. His wife's eyes were closed and he could see a mask of pain on her face as she tried to breathe through a contraction. Several seconds passed before she was able to lay back trying to relax but still breathing heavily.

"Is the car ready?" She asked moving to get out of bed.

Sighing he braced himself to deliver the bad news. "Sweetheart…"

"Don't you dare sweetheart me right now Nik." She frowned.

"I could take you to the car, but I don't think we'd get very far. I think we should prepare for you to have our son at home." He said gauging her reaction.

Caroline sighed and closed her eyes. "Fine." She snapped.

_Really?_ That was too easy. He was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"If I can't go to a hospital than Bonnie is going to switch our bodies until after my body is healed, and we go with my name." Caroline glared at him.

Rebekah snickered and looked at him. It was no secret to his siblings that Caroline and Scarlett had made him soft and he would do anything to keep them from being in pain, but….

"You'd regret it later sweetie." Elena said touching her arm. "You know you want to do this yourself."

Caroline huffed and bit her lip closing her eyes as another contraction raced through her. Elena was right. She didn't like the pain, but she did want to be the one to bring their son into the world. She breathed through the intense pain that gnawed at her stomach and relaxed again as it passed. "Fine, but we're naming him Joseph." She grumbled. No way was he getting to name him now.

"Of course love." Nik said as he switched places with Rebekah. He knelt down and kissed her forehead. "I love you Caroline."

"I love you Nik." She said kissing him. It was going to be a long night, but it would all be worth it.

XXXXX

It had taken her a long nine hours to bring Joseph into the world, and with the help of Rebekah, Bonnie, and Elena she had done it. Nik had stayed by her side the whole time whispering his love and encouraging her. Now as she held their son in her arms and Nik held Scarlett in his lap with an arm draped around her, she couldn't get over the overwhelming sense of happiness. Everything was perfect. She had a wonderful loving husband a beautiful smart and strong little girl, and a handsome baby boy who would come into his own soon enough. Her life was a fairytale. She had everything she could ever want.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" Nik asked his blue eyes meeting hers.

"All better." She smiled.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to go to a hospital." He said staring at Joseph and than back to her.

"It's okay. It was kind of nice just us, and our family. Maybe Elena will get to give birth at a hospital." She shrugged. The second time hadn't been as bad as the first, perhaps because she had done it before and knew what to expect.

"Maybe." Nik shrugged. "Although I think Rebekah enjoyed getting to help bring her nephew into the world, and I'm looking forward to seeing Elijah out of sorts."

Caroline laughed. Despite what Elijah said it was no secret to everyone that he was a little scared about his impending parenthood. It was a rarity to see the eldest original so frazzled. Needless to say it was something the original siblings were enjoying a bit too much.

"I'm just thankful to have you and our children healthy and safe. I love you Nik." Caroline said leaning in to kiss him.

"I love you Caroline." He said meeting her halfway.

**A/N Next up Carlijah. Also Redbudrose asked for a Christmas OTR so that will be coming up soon, just trying to get in the holiday spirit first so I can do it justice. Let me know if you have any requests. If you would like follow me on tumblr marsterroo.**


	18. My Love

**A/N: As requested by Theresa97, a Caroline & Elijah pairing. Thanks to my beta DangerTaylor.**

**My Love**

Caroline squeezed Elijah's hand as they walked through the mall. She knew how much he hated shopping, but was thankful that he came with her. It was always nice to have his opinion and she fully intended to make it up to him. She had gotten several outfits and allowed him to look at some of his beloved suits. It had been a few months since he had indulged in a new one. Smiling she led him into the store and gave him a sweet smile.

"I thought we were shopping for our vacation." Elijah asked confused.

"We are. I want you to have new things for our trip too." She said giving him a quick peck on the lips. "There is one more thing I would like to get. Can you wait here?" Caroline knew asking Elijah if he was okay in a suit shop was like asking a child if they wanted to go to a candy store, but she asked none the less.

"Of course, my love." He said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Elijah was a gentleman all the way through and didn't do large public displays of affection. However, that man was crazy in the bedroom.

She smiled as an idea came to mind. Caroline was going to get some new and fun lingerie for their time in the hotel suite. Yes her very bashful husband was very uncomfortable in stores like Victoria's Secret, but he very much enjoyed the lingerie that she purchased from there once they got home.

After browsing through the store for several minutes she finally settled on a red lacy bra and panty set with a garter and lacy skirt. Elijah loved her in red, and she knew he was going to enjoy this. Now she just needed to keep this hidden from him until their first night in Bali. That was going to be the hard part.

She purchased the items and quickly stowed them away in the car under her seat wanting to surprise him, before making her way back to the shop. Elijah was still trying on suit jackets when she returned.

"What color tie do you think?" He asked holding up a royal blue and a forest green one.

"Hmmm. How about the blue." She smiled. "Or you could just get both." It wasn't like money was an issue for them. They were vampires after all and Elijah being the oldest vampire in existence, he had built up quite a fortune.

"We'll take both." Elijah said with a smile.

XXXXX

Elijah held Caroline's hand as the plane took off. Even after all these years of traveling she still hated take offs and landings. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her knuckles were white as she grasped the handles of her seat. Her breathing was slow and shaky as the plane jolted around on the runway.

"We'll be in the air soon my love." He said leaving his one hand on hers and cupping her face with the other.

"You're not worried we're going to come crashing to the ground." Caroline asked nervously.

The person in the row in front of them turned with a shocked expression on their face and he just shook his head. He leaned in whispering in her ear. "Even if we do we will be alright. I would never let anything happen to you." He gave her a kiss on her forehead.

She opened her eyes and turned toward him, her beautiful blue eyes locking on his.

"Thanks Elijah." She said a small tight lipped nervous smile on her face.

"We're in the air now my love." Elijah said stroking her cheek.

"Great now we just have to land." She said relaxing slightly.

"I love you Caroline." He said quietly. "Nothing will happen to you." He vowed.

XXXXX

The beaches of Bali were marvelous. She was having fun basking in the sunlight. Just because she couldn't get a tan, didn't mean she wasn't going to enjoy the warmth of the sun on her skin or a nice swim in the cool crisp blue ocean water. The view was break taking and they had this beach all to themselves. Caroline didn't know who he had compelled or how much money he had paid to seclude them, but appreciated every second of their time together.

It seemed every vacation they took her loving husband did something even more extreme in an attempt to make her happy. Elijah took her someplace they had never been each year for their anniversary. It was their ten year anniversary this weekend. The years were flying by more rapidly than she could ever have imagined. Time was nonexistent when you were with someone you loved.

"Are you ready to head back to the hotel to get ready for dinner?" Elijah asked handing her a towel.

"Yes." She said wrapping the towel around her bikini clad body.

They walked back to the hotel hand in hand. Caroline couldn't help but smile as they drew a few looks toward them. They were a sight for sure, her in a blue bikini and Elijah in his navy three-piece suit, jacket and all. Elijah was probably the only guy wearing a suit in this ninety degree weather, but vampires didn't get hot the way humans did, and honestly she thought he looked devilishly handsome dressed all regal.

"I'm going to shower." She said as they went into there suite. "Care to join me?" She asked nibbling on his ear.

To someone who didn't know Elijah they would think he was void of any and all emotion, as his face remained the same. However, she could see the small dilation of his eyes and the subtle swallow, as she talked to him in her sultry voice. He couldn't hide his feelings from her for she knew him to well. The effect she had on him was profound, and she enjoyed it.

With a small growl he picked her up and with vamp speed took her to the bathroom. She smiled as she kissed his firm lips with fervor already starting to peel off the layers that led to his magnificent body. They maybe late for dinner, but she didn't care.

XXXXX

Dinner had been lovely and delicious as usual. Elijah really knew how to treat her, now it was her turn to treat him. Their shower encounter had been hot and steamy and satisfied her. But like always she was never satisfied for long. Elijah knew his way around a woman's body and she thoroughly enjoyed the way that he pleasured her.

Smiling she pushed him onto the couch. He lifted his eyebrows but let her continue. "I have a surprise for you." She said lightly tracing his lips with her tongue.

Elijah tried to keep his calm demeanor but shifted as his cock tightened his pants. Caroline knew exactly what to do and say to turn him on. She was his siren, his angel, his goddess, his love. "What would that be love?" He said clearing his throat.

With a mischief smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye she, stood up and slowly started to unzip her dress. He swallowed, the bulge in his pants growing more uncomfortable as she slowly slid her blue dress down and exposed the red bra and panties with a garter. Stepping out of the dress she stood before him in her heels and that sexy lingerie that barely covered her perfect body.

Elijah couldn't help but wonder how he had gotten so lucky as to receive her love. Caroline was the kindest, most caring person he had ever met. She understood him like no other, gave her opinions, and most importantly taught him how to love again and what it felt liked to be loved.

"Happy anniversary." Caroline smiled as she straddled him giving him a deep passionate kiss.

"Happy anniversary in deed my love." Elijah replied his hands sliding up and down her silky smooth back.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear as she loosened his tie while slowly grinding against his clothed body. This was going to be a wonderful night.

**A/N Please leave a review and let me know what you thought. Also feel free to make requests. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Requested by Frazier22 Klaus & Caroline's date at the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. Smut warning. This hasn't been beta read, because I wanted to post before tonight. I apologize for any mistakes.**

**The Date**

Caroline looked at the clock that hung over the doorway to the study 1:45. She had fifteen minutes till he got here. Her dead heart would be skipping a beat right about now if it could. It wasn't anticipation it was hesitation, now if only she could convince herself of that. Walking to the bathroom she closed and locked the door.

She took a moment to check her make up and hair, not because he was coming but because she needed to. What did she care how she looked for Klaus. Nothing. Nope. If she didn't have to look nice she would have worn her sweats and a bulky hoodie. It really was too bad they weren't going to a movie. Now she would have to talk to him to some degree, and dance with him. Again.

At least the man knew how to dance. That also meant he would have to touch her, and that always gave her butterflies, not the kind you got when you liked a guy no this was Klaus and she did not like him. What was their to like? He was manipulative, arrogant, violent, killer, hybrid, who happened to be charming, sweet to her at least, and sexy as hell. _Oh my god. Focus. He is not sexy._

Ok so maybe she was a little curious about what hot hybrid sex would be like with him, but that didn't mean she was ever going to find out. He was her enemy. This date was just a ruse to keep him busy. Klaus bait again. It did sting a little that Tyler was here with Hayley instead of her. She understood the plan and sure it was a good idea in theory. It didn't mean she liked it.

Giving one last fluff of her hair she went out to wait on the front step for her date. This was going to be interesting. She just hoped she had the strength to make it through the day.

XXXXX

"Hello Caroline." Klaus said walking up to her. Well at least he was prompt she thought noting he was a few minutes early. "Don't you look ravishing."

"Thanks." She replied with an eye roll. Why couldn't he just use normal words like pretty or beautiful. No, he had to get all fancy and say ravishing that made her go weak in the knees, because lets face it nobody talks to her like that. _Get it together Caroline._ "I have a lot to do so either help or stay out of the way."

"Of course, love. What would you like me to do?" Klaus asked.

She pulled up short, this was usually where Tyler bailed on her, but he was offering to help. "Well" She thought for a moment. "You can help me make sure all the guys are here." Wait, was that a good idea. Klaus wouldn't kill anyone would he? Not that she could blame him some of the guys were real jerks. "Just so we're clear nobody is going to get hurt or killed today."

"We are on a date Caroline. I'm not going to kill anyone." he replied looking slightly offended.

"Fine." She huffed. "And also just to make sure we are on the same page this is the date we agreed upon and any debt I owe to you is fulfilled."

"I do expect to spend time with you like you would with someone you are on a date with."

Of course he did. That's why he didn't want to go to the movies. He wanted to actually spend time with her. Not that she would ever admit it out loud, but she kind of wanted to spend time with him to. There was something about Klaus that drew her in she just needed to find out what it was.

XXXXX

Klaus twirled her around the dance floor. She was the most graceful and most beautiful woman here. One would think she had grown up dancing to these waltz's instead of being taught to her second hand in the 21st century. Her movements were bewitching and fluid. Caroline truly was one of a kind.

The song ended and they bowed to each other. "You really are an amazing dancer love." He replied as they walked off the dance floor.

"Thanks." She said quietly.

It took him a minute to realize why she was suddenly so somber following her gaze he saw what she was looking at. Tyler and his little wolf girlfriend or pretend wolf girlfriend. Oh he knew all about their little ruse, but Caroline's jealousy that was all real. He wasn't above playing along with it either. Still it bothered him that she would put up with this or go along with it. What kind of a man would willingly let his girlfriend pretend date another man? No one that deserved her.

"Come on love." He said as he gently took her arm and led her into the estate. One day she would come to the realization that this wasn't the life for her. Klaus could only hope that it didn't hurt her to much when she did.

XXXXX

"Ok so I have to crown the winner and than I'm done." Caroline said as she held a bouquet of flowers and stood nervously by the entryway. "So when they announce the winner you have to escort me across the stage we crown the new victor. We eat dinner and than I can go home."

"So eager for our date to end?" he asked she looked at him for a moment before looking away. Every once in a while she would look at him like maybe there was something more between them than she wanted to let on. Like maybe he had a chance after all.

"No….I mean yes. I just want this night to end." She huffed, her eyes again adverting to where Tyler sat with Hayley. He could see why she was upset Tyler had his armed draped around the she wolf and she was leaning way to close to him to be friendly.

Caroline was obviously the jealous type, and Tyler was an imbecile. Seriously who wouldn't want Caroline. That Hayley may be pretty, but she wasn't half the person Caroline was. "You know love." She looked up at him and he took a step closer leaning into her. "I don't see any reason why we can't make them jealous." How far would she take this ruse? How far would her boyfriend let this go? He wasn't even paying attention to his girlfriend.

Klaus was literally an inch from her face. So close that she could breath in his musky scent, so close she could practically taste the champagne on his lips. So close that she just needed to lean in an inch and she would feel his raspberry lips against hers. Swallowing she remembered the way he had kissed her in the woods. It had been Tyler's body, but that kiss had been something else. Tyler had never kissed her like that before. What would it be like to kiss him?

She felt his hand on her arm sending tingles all the way to her toes and than she came to her senses scoffing and pulling away abruptly. Get it together Caroline.

XXXXX

"So her dad blows up the town council and she wins Miss Mystic Falls." Klaus said as he drank his champagne.

"Maybe she won because she was the best candidate." Caroline replied.

"You really believe that? Didn't she just come to town as well?" he asked eyebrow raised. Or was it just pity that had won her the title.

"Yes. I won against Elena last year. I would have thought she was a shoe in with her parents dying on Wickery Bridge, but I won." she said smugly. He couldn't help but think that there was more to it than that.

"Well that's because you were the best candidate anyone can see that compared to Elena you are exemplarily."

"Yeah." She snorted bitterly, but again he couldn't help but think that bitterness wasn't directed at him.

Klaus frowned was that how she felt? That Elena was better than her. Elena didn't even begin to compare next to Caroline. Nobody could ever compare to her. "Caroline you have a light that radiates off of you. Do you know how rare it is to find a woman like you?" he did she was first person he had met in his thousand plus years of existence that truly captivated him.

"Stop with your cheesy compliments."

"I'm being serious, love."

"No, your just trying to charm me to get into my pants."

"Your not wearing pants." He smirked.

"Seriously, just stop trying to woo me or court me or whatever you want to call it. I. Am. Not. Interested." She snapped.

"I suppose you'd rather play house with your maybe cheating boyfriend." Klaus shot back.

"He is not cheat….wait." She stopped looking at him surprised.

"Did you really think I didn't know?" He asked insulted that they really thought he was that stupid. Sure he'd played along with their little game, but he was over a thousand years old it was hard to get one past him. "My question is why would you go along with this? You're a beautiful girl Caroline whose boyfriend is pimping you off to me so him and that she wolf can free my hybrids of their sire bond." Her eyes widened, oh yes he knew everything. "If you were my girl I would handle business myself, I would never give another man the thing that I held dearest in the world, a woman that I claimed to love."

"Stop."

"Because I'm right. What kind of a boyfriend does that lets his girl go out with another man." He pressed further. "You deserve better."

"Oh and I suppose you could do better." She scoffed.

"I would never treat you like this. Especially when it's so clear that it's hurting you." He said.

"You know Klaus it's been a lovely _date_ but I think it's time for me to leave. Don't expect me to call you for a second one." she spat as she turned on her heel and stomped off.

XXXXX

Honesty was a bitch Caroline thought as she sunk onto her bed. Why did he have to be right? It was like he was reading her mind. She hated it, why could he see what Tyler couldn't. Because Tyler was too caught up with Hayley to notice her, his girlfriend. Were they really just friends? Jealously was an ugly thing she thought as a small sob escaped her.

She let her head drop down and pulled her knees into her chest. What if she did have something to be jealous of? That was her biggest fear. That maybe Tyler was more interested in her because she was like him, she could relate to him. Help him in a way that she couldn't A bite from him wouldn't kill Hayley.

They had spent time together alone in the woods. She had helped him go through each transition. What if something had happened between them? She knew from experience that Tyler was naked after he returned to his human form. So Hayley had seen him naked it wouldn't take much for something to happen. Tyler was always horny. Another small sob escaped her as she came to this realization. Damn Klaus for making her feel even more insecure than she already had been.

Caroline felt his presence before she saw him. Quickly wiping away her tears, because she did not want him to see her cry. "What are you doing here?" She yelled whirling around on him.

Klaus took a step back she was crying. He hadn't meant to upset her so. He didn't know how to comfort or how to make her feel better. "I wanted…"

"To rub it in some more. Yes I'm an insecure control freak ok. Now leave."

"You have nothing to be insecure about."

"Just stop being nice. Why are you here?"

"I wanted to thank you for a lovely evening, and to end it on a better note."

"Oh." She said quietly, that was probably the closest the hybrid had ever come to an apology in his life. "Well that's nice, but you're still not getting a second date."

"Why?" He asked making no inclination to leave. "Because of Tyler?"

"Well there is that." She sighed. "But that isn't the only reason. You and I are two completely different people."

"Opposites attract."

"I don't agree with your alpha male my way or the high way dominance crap." Caroline glared.

"I'm the strongest being on this earth, over a thousand years old I'd say I'm entitled to something's."

"That doesn't give you the right to control other peoples lives."

"I'm doing them a favor. Do you know how painful it is to become a werewolf?"

"Maybe in that respect, but siring them to you is not a favor. You earn loyalty Klaus you can't force it. It's the things you have to work for that reap the most rewards in the end."

"Perhaps one day we shall put that to the test." Klaus smirked.

"Just give up already." Caroline frowned.

"No."

"Why not?" She asked quietly. What did he see that was so special about her?

"Because you're worth it."

Caroline replayed that one little sentence over and over in her head. No one not Tyler, Matt, certainly not Damon, had ever made her feel like this before. Wanted. Needed. Special. To him she was special. So many times he had caught her off guard with his words and she so desperately wanted to believe him. Consequences be damned you only lived once right.

Klaus watched Caroline as she walked closer to him. He could see by the way she bit her lip that she was thinking, but about what? If only their was a way to make her see that he truly meant every word he had said. Klaus would treat her like the queen she was.

He froze as her lips touched his softly at first unsure. Than as she gained her courage she pressed them firmer against his her tongue tracing against his lips. Not needing any further invitation he parted his lips and tasted her tongue against his. Klaus waited for her to pull away, but she didn't her hands wrapped around him pulling him closer as her glorious body melted against his.

Caroline's hand ran down his body unbuttoning his suit coat while her other hand fisted in his hair. He slipped his jacket to the floor and her hands immediately started making work at the buttons of his shirt. When she couldn't get them she ripped the shirt off causing buttons to fly about the room.

He chuckled at her persistence as she tugged at his tie. "Slow down love." he said capturing her lips again. "I will give you a night you won't ever forget."

Caroline sucked in a breath at his words, she should stop this, but as his lips sucked on her neck gently nipping it she realized she didn't want to. Deep down she knew this was her fate. They would be together whether today, a year or in a century this was going to happen. She didn't want to wait, it would be today. Her mind made up she relaxed and prepared for a night she wasn't going to forget.

Klaus relaxed when she slowed down he was going to draw this out not only because he wanted to enjoy every moment with her but because the more work you put in the sweeter the rewards, this applied to sex to. Klaus was going to show her that as well.

His hands found the zipper at her back and gently glided it down slipping one arm out and than the other. The dress slid to the floor and she stepped out standing before him in her black lace bra and thong. Taking off his undershirt he gently pushed her to the bed.

Smiling at her erratic breathing he placed himself on top of her kissing her soft supple lips before peppering kisses from her jaw to her neck to the valley of her breasts. Reaching under her he unhooked her bra and slid it off taking one nipple into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it before doing the same with the other.

Slowly he moved further down her glorious body kissing her stomach and than further to her thigh he could tell by her squirms that no one had ever taken the time to properly worship her body. Tonight was going to be about her, even if it killed him. Sliding her underwear down and tossing it to the side he took a moment to appreciate the beautiful woman that lay before him.

"You are beautiful love." He whispered before moving to take her sweet hot sex into his mouth. She gasped and fisted the sheets beneath her at the first flick of his tongue. His thumb found her small nub as he tasted her while his other hand reached up to palm her breast.

"Klaus." She whispered as she began to move against his mouth. "Please."

It wouldn't take much more to send her over the edge but he wanted to feel her come around him withdrawing himself he smirked down at her as he removed his pants and boxers before nestling himself back between her legs. He took one of her legs hitching it up over his shoulder giving it a gentle kiss as he took the other and pulled her closer wrapping it around his hips. With one quick motion he thrust into her causing her to cry out.

Caroline screamed out as her orgasm raced through her. Klaus started to move inside her setting a steady rhythm drawing out her release with each precise movement. When the waves of pleasure finally subsided she felt them already beginning to build again as she raised up meeting him thrust for thrust as he moved with in her.

His lips scorched against hers as his tongue swirled in her mouth against her tongue. Caroline couldn't think only feel the wonderful pleasure that he was bringing her. Her nails grazed up and down his back feeling his muscles ripple beneath her fingers as he worked to please her.

A low throaty moan escaped her as he found her sweet spot she was going to come again and this time was going to be harder than the last.

"Caroline." Klaus panted as his fangs elongated and his burned gold. "bite."

She didn't need to be told twice, changing her face to match his he knelt baring his neck to her. The second his blood hit her tongue it was all over for her. A sense of intense pleasure washing over her as she took in his euphoric blood.

Klaus collapsed on top of her kissing her again. "How was that for hot hybrid sex?"

**A/N: Happy TVD Thursday. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	20. Merry Christmas

**A/N: On the Run Christmas requested by redbudrose.**

Caroline wrapped her arm around Nik as they walked through Toys R Us. Christmas was her favorite holiday and of course she had to start preparing for it the day after Thanksgiving. Nik knew better then to question her when the alarm went off at three this morning. Black Friday shopping was simply the best.

"Oh look at this." She said pulling away from him to look at the life size Barbie. "Scarlett would love this."

"Ok." Nik sighed leaning on the cart.

"I want to look around first though." She said putting it back down. "I don't want to get them everything, I mean I want them to have a good Christmas but I don't want to spoil Scarlett and Joseph." Caroline reasoned. They had to have a limit. Goodness knew that they would have more than their fair share of presents, between her mom and Nik's siblings she wondered if they would have any house left to move around in.

"If we're going to make it to our movie, love, we need to get a move on." Nik reminded her.

"I thought you didn't want to see it." Caroline said as she picked up a light up music toy trying to remember if Elena had already gotten Joseph it or not.

"I don't, but you do. I find the vampire sparkling bit quite offensive." Nik said as he looked at the Creepy Crawly set in the middle of the aisle.

"He's too young for that." Caroline replied rolling her eyes. "And maybe you should go give Stephanie Meyer a piece of your mind."

"Don't tempt me love."

Caroline smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Tempting you would be reminding you that Victoria's Secret is across the street in the mall and they have rather large fitting rooms." she said batting her eyes at him innocently. "I also need a new bra." she said as she walked away to grab one of the last Holiday Barbie's on the shelf. "You ripped three of them this week."

Nik smiled at her wolfishly. "Sorry love."

"I don't believe you." she said as she stood on her tip toes to kiss him. Caroline smiled at him before pulling back to grab a toy.

"Sweetheart as much as I enjoy time with you without the kids, you do remember we left them with Kol and Bonnie right?" Nik said looking at his watch and then her.

"I know, and relax Bonnie isn't going to let anything happen to them, and Kol…." Caroline turned away and mumbled. "….needs the practice."

"First off I don't want Kol practicing on my kids." He said looking at her pointedly. "Secondly he's still Kol. I can't believe Bonnie's actually having a baby with him."

"Be nice Nik." Caroline chided. "It was a big step for you six years ago, in case you don't remember you freaked out a little bit."

"I did not."

"Yeah, you did. I believe you apologized to me." Caroline said eyebrow raised. "It's a big step but if you and Elijah can do it with the women you love than so can Kol, I just hope it's not a boy, we don't need another one of him running around."

"No he's stuck in that obnoxious horny teenager body, I don't know how Bonnie does it." Nik replied. "I'll be nice for Bonnie's sake. It is the holiday season."

Caroline rolled her eyes and hit him playfully as they continued shopping. It was the holiday season, and they were all together as a family. Everything was perfect.

XXXXX

"I'm glad the living room has high ceilings." Caroline mused as they followed Scarlett around the tree lot.

Nik smiled as he held his son in one arm and held his wife's hand with the other. Before he met Caroline he couldn't remember a single perfect moment, but in this moment as he was with his family everything felt right and he was happy. It was going to be a good Christmas.

"Oh what about this one?" Scarlett asked as she touched one of the trees.

"It's really big." Caroline pointed out.

"I like this one." Scarlett smiled looking to him for approval.

"Are you sure?" Nik asked looking at the tree that was probably nine or ten feet tall.

"Yes." Scarlett smiled looking just like her mother, how could he say no.

"Good luck getting it in the house Nik." Caroline smiled as she looked at the tree with a smile. "It is a great tree though."

"I'm fairly certain between Elijah, Kol, Ryan and I we can manage." Nik said as he looked at their SUV. "And she obviously gets her Christmas spirit from her mother." He said nudging Caroline.

"Is this the tree were getting?" Kol said as he came up and looked at the tree.

"Yup." Scarlett beamed.

"You wouldn't prefer a littler tree?" Kol teased. "There is a nice one over there." He pointed.

"Scarlett chose this one." Nik said rolling his eyes.

"Well it will have lots of room under it for all those presents." Kol smirked as he looked at Caroline. "Did I mention I drew your name this year?"

"Yes." Caroline sighed.

"The gift better be appropriate." Nik glared. "I still have daggers."

"Again with the dagger threats." Kol deadpanned. "No fears love, Bonnie's forbade me from purchasing gifts without her. No daggers for me this year." He said wrapping an arm around his pregnant wife and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh Kol, it wouldn't be Christmas if you didn't get daggered." Rebekah replied. "Is this the tree you want sweetie?" She asked kneeling down to talk to Scarlett. Scarlett nodded adamantly.

"I think it's a great tree." Elena said as her and Elijah walked up with their son Adam. Elijah glared at Kol, he had been quite perturbed at the gift Kol had gotten Elena last year. Elijah had actually done the daggering that time.

"Here love, I'll go pay." Nik said as he handed Joseph to Caroline.

"Now we can go home and have hot chocolate and decorate, right daddy?" Scarlett said as she ran to take his hand.

"That sounds wonderful sweetheart." Nik said as they walked together to pay for the tree.

XXXXX

"Why does my packet come with less marshmallows than hers?" Kol pouted as he looked at his hot chocolate and Scarlett's. "Switch me?"

Nik swatted his brother on the back of his head. "You know one of these days you're going to need to grow up."

"Well if I haven't done it yet…." Kol smirked.

"Come on sweetheart let's go decorate the tree with your mother." Nik said as he took his daughters mug and led her to the front room. Knowing Kol he would probably swap them out when no one was looking. "Your tree looks great, we even have a few more feet to spare if you want to get a bigger one next year." He told her playfully.

"Really?" Scarlett smiled as they walked into the front room.

"Look." He said indicating the massive tree. Scarlett beamed and ran happily toward it.

"I think we're going to need to buy more ornaments." Rebekah said as she helped Caroline with the lights. The two of them working together was never a good thing, they were both perfectionists, and sometimes him and Ryan had to pull them away from their joint projects.

"Oh yes and we need the kids to get ornaments to." Caroline said.

"How are those lights coming?" Bonnie asked as she relaxed in the chaise lounge chair.

"Almost done." Caroline said as she moved up another step on the step ladder.

"This is a great tree Scarlett." Elijah smiled as he opened a box of ornaments.

"Ok all done." Caroline said as she jumped down from the step stool and plugged the lights in, the tree lighting up in a rainbow of colors.

XXXXX

"Mom, dad, it's Christmas." Scarlett said as she came barreling into their room and jumped on the bed.

"Hey sweetie." Caroline said pulling Scarlett under the covers and between them. "You do know you have to wait for everyone else to wake up right?"

"I know." Scarlett sighed. "Can I stay in bed with you?" She asked her gray blue eyes pleading.

"Of course my little love." Nik said kissing her forehead.

"How long till everyone wakes up?" Scarlett asked looking between them.

Caroline looked at the alarm clock on the night stand. "Sweetie it's six in the morning, I think we might need to give your aunts and uncles a little more time."

"Or maybe you'll get lucky, I think Adam just woke up." Nik smiled, that baby had a set of lungs on him, the whole house would be awake in a few minutes.

XXXXX

"You do remember kids are present." Elijah sighed as Kol handed Caroline her gift. He still remembered the highly inappropriate _toy_ Kol had gotten Elena last year. He had daggered Kol, and he had remained that way for the rest of the day.

"I promise it is appropriate." Kol said holding his hand up.

"It better be." Nik growled as Scarlett looked at the present her mom was holding.

"Why don't you open one of your presents while I open this." Caroline said in an effort to distract her daughter as she tore into the wrapping paper. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the Nikon Camera box. "This is what it is right?" She asked excitedly. This was the top of the line camera with the camcorder and camera she had been eyeing.

"It is, Bonnie helped pick it out." Kol smirked.

"Thank you." Caroline smiled.

"Look." Scarlett screamed excitedly "It's the Barbie dollhouse."

"What do you got sweetie?" Caroline cooed to Joseph who was more interested in the wrapping paper than the present.

When all was said and done the living room was littered with wrapping paper and toy boxes. The kids all playing with toys and the adults sitting idly by the fireplace drinking eggnog and enjoying the company of one another. It was a perfect Christmas.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, finding the Christmas spirit with Klaus after 4x09 was a little tough, maybe if they hadn't played Christmas music…. Any who please leave a review. Hope everyone has a happy holiday.**


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: A little New Years Eve treat Klaroline style. Happy New Year!

Caroline walked through the crowd at Times Square. New York had become one of her favorite cities over the years. Something about the rush and bustle of people. There was no other place like it in the world, at least not that she'd seen.

It had been on her bucket list to see the ball drop in Times Square on New Year's Eve for close to a century now. Tyler had never wanted to go, too many people. This was her first New Years Eve as a free woman and she was doing what she wanted to do. It would have been nice if she was here with somebody, but that wasn't going to get her down. She could go back to Stefan and Elena's after her partying, and understood why they couldn't come out with her tonight.

She'd spent Christmas with Stefan and Elena, and their new little baby girl, Lexie, they'd adopted. They were the perfect little family, and Caroline was so happy for them, but at the same time it reminded her of what she didn't have. Reminded her of how terribly alone she was at this point in her life. She wanted the companionship of another person; Caroline wanted to find her true love.

Fear of being alone was what had held her with Tyler for so long. The relationship had been over for years before they'd actually ended it. They both wanted different things. Tyler wanted to settle in a new small town every decade or so and live a boring mundane life, while Caroline wanted to travel and see the world. It had been a change for the better, but she was still all alone.

Caroline smiled to herself as she reached the front of the crowd and looked up at the magnificent ball in the sky. This was going to be an amazing New Year she could feel it in her bones. Looking at her watch she smiled only ten minutes to go.

XXXXX

Klaus couldn't believe it. She was here. The first thing he'd seen was her beautiful blonde waves blowing lightly in the wind as she pushed past people on the crowded streets. A closer look and he'd seen her angelic face, soft pink lips, and those sky blue eyes that mesmerized him. Caroline the object of his affections for close to a century was here in Times Square, and she was alone.

Absently he followed after her leaving his brothers and sister behind. It wasn't like they couldn't take care of themselves. The only one he was slightly worried about was Kol, but Elijah was there, he would make sure Kol didn't do something completely and utterly stupid. The only thing he could think about was catching up to her. The need to speak with Caroline was overwhelming. It had been too many years. Sure he sketched, painted and fantasized about the captivating blonde, yet it wasn't the same as having her here in the flesh.

Caroline didn't stop until she got to the fencing blocking pedestrians. Klaus stood back admiring her from afar. She was still perfect, beautiful and full of light. She was still his Caroline, only she wasn't really his, but maybe this was his chance. At least he could hope.

Smirking he pushed his way past the few people between them and approached her. The closer he got the more her scent invaded him it was unique vanilla and roses. No one smelled quite like her, and he'd never been captivated by anyone like he was with her. He leaned on the railing next to her his arm brushing hers. She hadn't noticed him yet she was taking in everything else, and he could see the excitement on her face.

Caroline looked around taking in the crowd and happy smiling people, the excitement in the air was bubbling over as the ball lit up and the countdown got even closer. Inhaling the cool night air excitement pooling in her she felt a presence, one she hadn't felt in years, one she never thought she would feel again.

Swallowing she turned slowly to face him, her eyes widening slightly and butterflies fluttering in her stomach as she connected with his bluish grey eyes. For a moment as she stared at him nothing else existed but them. Her breath caught as she looked at his handsome features, and she forgot that he was supposed to be her enemy. How could someone as sexy as him be her enemy?

"Good evening, love." He smirked the intensity never leaving his eyes.

Even after all this time he still stared at her like she was the only person in the world. In this moment surrounded by millions of people he only had eyes for her. "Hi." She breathed out her voice almost getting lost in her throat.

The sound of the crowd beginning to count down drew her attention back to the ball as the entire square lit up. Chancing a glance back at Klaus to make sure he was still there she smiled before turning back. She wasn't sure why, but she didn't want him to leave. As the crowd yelled out one she looked back to the ball as it descended to the ground in a blur of light, and everyone started screaming.

Caroline wasn't sure what it was the excitement of the moment, the prospect of a new year, or a chance to start over, but she looked at Klaus and crushed her lips onto his. His raspberry lips were even more lush and wonderful than she had ever imagined. She wasn't sure if fireworks were going off or if she just felt like they were but there was something intoxicating about him. His touch, his lips, his essence was captivating and she wanted more. It was like everything she'd been missing had finally been found. That thought terrified her and excited her in the same moment.

Klaus quickly got over his surprise and pushed his hands into her luscious locks as he traced her lips with his tongue, her tongue darting out to meet his. Her soft lips moving in synch against his in perfect harmony, everything was perfect in this moment. This moment was better than anything he'd ever imagined. With a growl he pulled her even closer as her hands fisted in his hair her warm mouth moving against his making him ache for even more. Caroline pulled away giving him one more quick peck before completely leaving his embrace. The loss was immediate and he wanted to pull her back and never let her go again.

"I always wondered what that would feel like." She smiled at him shyly.

"Me too." He said crushing his lips back to hers. He'd almost been expecting a fight but she met his lips again with fervor their tongues dueling for dominance as they tasted each other. Pulling away again with a smirk he looked at her. "Do you want to go get a cup of coffee?"

Caroline bit her lip and he could see the indecision on her face, he truly hoped that she said yes. Her eyes searched his and the anticipation was killing him. "That would be nice." She finally replied with a smile.

He held out his hand to her and her gorgeous smile widened as she hesitantly slid her warm slender hand into his. It looked like his new year was already off to a wonderful start. It was going to be a Happy New Year indeed.


	22. The Hunter

**A/N: Requested by stacierebekah. Set after 4x05 Caroline kills Connor instead of Elena. **

Looming through dark underground tunnels wasn't something Caroline Forbes usually did. Today however, was an exception. Not only had she learned some rather unsettling news about her boyfriend, but her friends were trapped inside The Mystic Grill by a lunatic. When Elena had called to tell her Stefan had vervained Damon and she needed help, Caroline had rushed right over.

This was how Caroline found herself moving through the darkened tunnel next to Elena making sure there was no way Connor could get away. He was clearly off his rocker. To think he was taking humans hostage to get to the vampire population. He was hurting the people he was suppose to be protecting, in an effort to lure out the vampires that just didn't make any sense.

The sounds of explosions from above gave them both pause and Elena gripped onto her arm tightly with worry. "I'm sure they are ok." She tried to comfort her friend.

Elena gave her a small nod and they picked up their pace as they made their way through the tunnels. The sound of footsteps and labored breathing coming closer caused both girls to look questioningly at each other. It was only one pair of footsteps when there should be three or four if it were their friends. This had to be Connor.

Ducking into the shadows they waited with bated breath for him to come into view. Stefan wanted him kept alive, because Klaus did. Since when did they listen to Klaus? Not that Caroline would kill the hunter anyway, but still it was odd for Stefan to be so secretive.

"I know you're here." Connor said quietly his voice echoing off the walls.

Slowly the two girls stepped out from their hiding spot. "You hurt my brother." Elena accused. "Stay away from my family."

"Your family would be safer without you in it." Connor snapped as he lunged toward Elena stake raised in his hands.

Elena let out a startled scream as Connor pushed her back into the wall. Caroline gasped fearing for her best friend's life. Without thinking it through she lunged forward pushing Connor violently away from her friend sending him into the opposite wall. His head hit the tunnel wall with a sickening crack and he slumped forward onto the ground.

"Are you ok?" Caroline asked looking at Elena.

Elena nodded pushing her hair back from her face. "Yeah thanks." They both turned back to the hunter. "Is he…."

Caroline swallowed and listened, she couldn't hear a heartbeat. "I think so."

XXXXX

Klaus hung up his phone and ground his teeth. He'd asked Stefan to do one simple thing, keep the hunter alive, and he hadn't even done that. Was that really so much to ask? He couldn't help but wonder who the unlucky person was that committed the act. They would soon know a torment like no other. Nothing would ever take away the years of hallucinations he had had, and he honestly wouldn't wish that torture on anyone.

Dialing Stefan's number he rolled his eyes as he waited for him to answer he was no doubt ignoring him, fearful of his retaliation for failure. Just as he thought it would go to voicemail he heard Stefan's voice on the other end.

"Hello Stefan. I've heard all about your epic failure. Now may I ask who the unlucky soul is to kill the hunter?" Klaus asked.

"It was an accident, he was going after Elena, she didn't mean to." Stefan said quickly.

"Who?" Klaus asked. _She?_

"Caroline." Stefan sighed.

Klaus swallowed and he felt his face pale, not Caroline why of all people did it have to be her? He'd endured the hallucinations for years and he couldn't imagine what that would do to someone like Caroline, it would destroy the light in her he found so alluring. Maybe not right away, no she was a fighter, but she would give in eventually. "Where is she?" Klaus growled hoping they hadn't been dumb enough to leave her alone.

"Why? Leave her alone Klaus it was an accident." Stefan said anger evident in his tone.

"I'm afraid you misunderstand Stefan, there is a bit of a consequence when you kill one of the five. Where is she?" Klaus snarled into the phone. He needed to find her before she did something rash that she would undoubtedly regret.

"What kind of consequence?" Stefan asked.

"Where is she?" Klaus repeated. He would rip this town apart in search of her, but it would be so much easier if they just told him her whereabouts. Time was of the essence. "I won't harm her, but she is going to need help I assure you."

"I assume at home or at Tyler's." Stefan finally sighed.

XXXXX

Klaus stopped in front of Caroline's house hoping that she was here and not at Tyler's he would protect her no matter where she was, but the faster he found her the better. With any luck the hallucinations hadn't started yet.

Quietly he entered the house looking around for any signs, he heard movement coming from what he thought might be her bedroom, walking quickly he stopped in the doorway. He sighed seeing her crouched in the corner a tear rolling down her face as she clutched something in her hand, the hallucinations had already started.

"Caroline." He said quietly hoping to pull her back from whatever she was hallucinating.

"No, you're dead, I killed you." She whispered backing further into the corner.

"Caroline, love, it isn't real."

"Stay away from me." She hissed.

Klaus sensed her movement before she did it and prepared himself to catch her as she made a quick dash to the door. He caught her by the waist and pulled her against him her back pressing against him tightly. Caroline fought against him furiously her strength surprising; despite her best efforts he was still stronger and faster than she ever would be. He grit his teeth as she jammed the weapon she held into his thigh and only loosened his grip ever so slightly.

With a growl he spun her around and tossed her onto the bed and straddled her as he grabbed her arms and held them over her head. "Caroline." He growled as she bucked up trying to fight him off still. She was ever stronger, then he imagined, that was good, her spirit would keep her strong for a little while at least. He pressed her further into the bed until he had her effectively pinned, she wasn't going anywhere, and this was not how he envisioned their first time in bed together. She thrashed against him frantically as he tried to soothe her. How long till she gave up? "Look at me Caroline." Klaus said softly trying to get her attention. Instead she bit into his wrist.

The taste of blood brought her out of whatever nightmare she was having. Blinking she looked up at Klaus. What the hell was he doing? She frantically looked around as she took in her situation. He was on top of her with her pinned to the bed, her bed. "What the hell are you doing?" She snapped as he slowly climbed off of her.

"You were having a hallucination, a rather violent one." He said as he pulled what appeared to be a pencil from his leg.

"I…" She started and then stopped herself. It had all seemed so real. Connor had been here, somehow he was alive, he'd come after her again. But it wasn't Connor it had been Klaus she had attacked. Her eyes fell on the bloody pencil and the blood on his jeans from where she had stabbed him.

"You killed one of the five sweetheart. I'm afraid that comes with a bit of a price." He said his expression full of so much emotion as he looked at her sadly.

"What? What do you mean price?" Caroline asked slowly as she wiped her chin and looked down at the blood coating the back of her hand. Her eyes flicked to his wrist that was now healed, but still had blood lingering on it. "I bit you?" She asked as realization dawned on her.

Klaus chose to ignore her obvious statement she'd bit him and he'd let her live. He was here helping her that was more then he would do for anyone else. He didn't even want to think about why that was. "When you kill a hunter they make sure that you are their last kill. The hallucinations as you can see are quite realistic, quite violent, and they will make you want to end it all." He said quietly.

Caroline scoffed. "I'm not going to kill myself."

"Oh trust me love you'll want to." Klaus said as he grabbed her tightly and took off towards his mansion. She put up a fight but he was faster and stronger than her and she stood absolutely no chance against him. He was not going to leave her by herself nor did he trust her friends to keep her safe. No, Caroline was tough, but she would want to kill herself sooner rather than later.

Caroline tripped and felt Klaus's grip tighten on her as they finally came to a stop. He helped to right her before he released her and she moved away from him. She glared at him angrily as she looked around the bedroom she was in. What the hell did he think he was doing? She has one hallucination and he thinks he can kidnap her?

"It's for your protection love." Klaus said answering her unasked question.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She snapped as she looked at the bedroom closely the door was made of metal, there were no windows, and how the hell was she going to get out of here?

"Did you know in the eleven hundreds I killed all five members of the five." Klaus stated calmly.

"What the hell is this story time?" Caroline snapped making a move to the door which he blocked.

"You'd do well to listen Caroline." He snapped his eyes shifting to hers. She huffed and crossed her arms and waited for him to continue. "Rebekah fancied herself in love with one of them, we were trying to gain information from them trying to find out more about them. They daggered us in our sleep. Unfortunately for them, they didn't realize those don't work on me. When I awoke, well I'm sure you can guess what happened." He smirked before sobering. "About a day later the hallucinations started. Trust me when I tell you they get worse."

"What do you mean worse?" Caroline asked some of the anger leaving her face as she realized he'd been through this before. She felt her face drain of color as she remembered the vivid hallucination of Connor attacking her. Except it hadn't been Connor, it was Klaus, and if it had of been someone else they could be dead.

"Let's just say that they can take interesting forms."

"How did you get them to stop?" Caroline asked her voice shaking a little.

"You don't. They just stopped." Klaus shrugged.

"For how long?" She whispered fearing his answer.

Klaus sighed and met her eyes his face raw with emotions. "Fifty two years four months and nine days. That is the only time in my life that I've ever felt time."

"That long?" Her voice shook a little that was a long time. That was longer then she had been alive. What would happen to her if she had violent hallucinations for the next fifty two years? Would she be able to handle it?

"Yes." Klaus said as he moved to the door. "I have to make a few phone calls see if maybe there is something that can be done to help you. I will be back though." He said looking at her again

XXXXX

Caroline walked around the bedroom; it was much larger than her room at home. However the lack of sunlight kind of put a damper on her mood. She took in everything Klaus had said. She'd only had one hallucination so far, and it had scared the crap out of her, how was she going to take the next one? Maybe there wouldn't be another one, maybe Klaus was wrong.

Walking toward the door she turned the door knob not surprised to find it locked from the outside. She ran her hand over the metal door and realized there was no getting out. How long did he intend to keep her here?

"Hi sweetie."

Caroline turned toward the familiar voice, it couldn't be. "Daddy?" She asked her mouth dropping open as he stood before her.

"Oh Caroline what have you gone and done now." He said shaking his head at her like he did when she'd done something wrong. "You have blood on your sleeve. Who did you kill this time? I told you, you needed to learn to curb your cravings."

"I didn't kill anyone." Caroline said looking down at the small drop of blood on the sleeve of her shirt.

"No sweetie, you did. You've killed a couple people, you aren't my little girl anymore you're the monster I feared you'd become." Her dad sighed as he continued to shake his head at her, his disappointment in her written so clearly on his face.

"Daddy." She trembled feeling tears prick her eyes. She wasn't a monster she tried so hard to be in control. She was in control, she hadn't hurt anyone in a really long time. "I am not a monster." She said quietly.

"You always were a disappointment, why do you think it was so easy for me to leave you behind?" Her dad sighed as he looked at her. "I preferred my new family over you honey, you weren't good enough for me, and I didn't want to spend time with you."

"That's not true." She whispered. It wasn't true, it couldn't be. But what if it was true? He'd left her to, spent more time with Stephen and his new family then her. Was she a disappointment? No! This was all in her head. _It's not real._ As much as she tried to tell herself it wasn't real she couldn't fight the hopeless feeling that it was. It was as if he was reading her mind, and casting all her doubts and insecurities out at her.

"Oh Caroline, you have no idea how disappointing it is to have to sit back and watch you make mistake after mistake. To know what a monster you've become. I'd rather of buried you than to see you like this. To see you drinking human blood like a vicious monster." Her dad said quietly as he looked at her with regret. "You can still save yourself sweetie."

"NO!" She screamed. "Leave me alone." Caroline felt tears slip down her face at her father's words. _It not real. It not real_. She repeated over and over again in her head. She took deep breaths in and closed her eyes wishing for the image of her father to go away. _It's not real_.

"Ugh, always so whiny and emotional, you're worthless, I'm surprised I haven't staked you yet." Damon said causing Caroline to open her eyes. "I've certainly wanted to."

Caroline swallowed as she looked at Damon who was sitting on the bed close to where her dad had been only a moment ago. _It's not real_. "Shut up Damon." She hissed through gritted teeth.

"Me? You're the one who doesn't shut up, ever. Blah, blah, blah, whine, whine whine, does this dress make me look fat? I'm an insecure little girl who isn't good enough for anybody." Damon mocked walking toward her. "All you're is a good fuck and a nice snack Blondie, you'll never be anything more than that."

"I said shut up." Caroline snapped taking a step back.

"Caroline."

Caroline blinked as she felt warm hands cupping her face, warm breath against her cheek. Her eyes began to focus on the face in front of her. "Klaus?" She whispered feeling relief to see him. Wait what if he wasn't real? What would he say about her?

"Shhh. It's okay." Klaus said gently his hands still resting on her cheeks.

Caroline sucked in a shaky breath and took a step back needing to separate herself from him. She needed to get a grip. "Did you talk to Bonnie?" Caroline asked trying to keep her voice even she didn't want to appear weak in front of Klaus.

"She is looking into it, talking to her friend Professor Shane. I'm sure they will figure something out for you." Klaus said quietly. "Are you okay, love?"

"Yes." She lied. She was anything but, and they both knew she was lying. "How often do they happen? For how long?" Caroline asked was there a rhythm to it? Was there a way to at least prepare herself for the next one?

"I'm not sure, some days are better than others." Klaus answered her honestly. "It's when they think they've broken you that it gets worse. Driving you to want to kill yourself."

Caroline vaguely remembered him saying something about thinking about death when he'd came to heal her on her birthday. He'd contemplated suicide, perhaps even tried it. "Did you…" She was afraid to finish the thought.

"I'm immortal, I can't die." Klaus said after a long moment, it was and wasn't an answer. It told her what she wanted to know. He had tried and failed in his attempts, but white oak was the only thing that could hurt him. Caroline was fairly certain that wasn't something he kept lying around the house.

"You won't let me… I don't want to…" She couldn't say that out loud she would never do that ever. Even if she didn't want to now, would she want to eventually? What if the hallucinations got that bad? What if she really wanted to kill herself? Klaus would stop her right?

"No." He said determinedly. "This room is free of windows and anything wood for a reason love. You won't be able to harm yourself. I won't let you." He said meeting her eyes, and she could see the sincerity in his gaze.

"Thank you." Caroline whispered.

Klaus watched her as she sat down quietly folding her hands in her lap as she looked absently around the room. Of all people why did it have to be her that this was happening to? Caroline was so good and pure, so full of light. He worried for her sanity, the last thing he wanted was for her beautiful light to fade away. He would do anything to help her through this.

His cell phone rang he sighed as he looked at his phone it was Stefan, it pained him to leave her alone again, even if they were just sitting. He knew firsthand how horrific the hallucinations were and wanted to help in any way he could. When he'd gone through it, it had helped when Rebekah had sat with him, but after he'd tried to kill her for the third time it'd become too much for her. He'd never meant to hurt her, or scare her, but he had. While it upset him to be alone, and it had made the hallucinations so much worse. He understood why she couldn't stay, or at least he tried to tell himself he did.

"Are you going to answer that?" Caroline asked quietly.

He looked up at her drawn out of his thoughts. "It's Stefan, I'll be right back." He said getting up, if it was bad news he didn't want her to hear it. Klaus wanted to keep her as positive about this ordeal as possible.

"Okay." She replied quietly. "You are coming back right?"

His breath caught, she wanted him to come back. "Yes, love." He said meeting her eyes. He would come back. Whatever Stefan wanted had better be good; if it wasn't it might be the last action he ever made.

XXXXX

Caroline found herself alone in the room again. She couldn't stand the quiet. The room felt like it was closing in on her and she began to feel like she was suffocating. Time seemed to stretch endlessly seconds, minutes or hours she wasn't sure, but she was ready for Klaus to come back. That made her chuckle to herself. All this time evading him and playing him and now….

Sighing she leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes, maybe this was all one awful nightmare. Yes, perhaps she would wake up snuggled up in her bed and have a good laugh at herself. That sounded like a perfect plan if only it would work.

"So do you think they're even looking into helping you or do suppose everyone's out making sure Elena is safe. As you know everything's _all_ about Elena."

Caroline's eyes popped open at the familiar voice. "Katherine?"

"The one and only." She smirked as she sat down on the end of the bed. "Personally I like you better, but you know how Damon and Stefan are, Elena says jump, and they say how high."

"That's not true." Caroline replied trying not to show any emotion.

"You can say that all you want, but we both know the truth." Katherine replied. "Stefan picked Elena over you, Damon, well do I really need to go there, Matt, oh poor sweet Matt, he can say it wasn't about Elena, but…." Katherine said looking at her sympathetically. "Now Tyler doesn't give one shit about Elena, not really anyway, but that Hayley girl, she's kind of cute, and she's a werewolf. Do you really think nothing happened between them? Cause honestly I'm not really sure."

"Stop." Caroline said glaring at her.

"Oh but we were just getting to the good part." Katherine smiled. "We haven't talked about Klaus yet."

"What about Klaus?" She whispered. Why did she care? She didn't. _It's not real._

"Now him, I think he genuinely is infatuated in fucking the shit out of you, but that's about it. Once he had his wicked way with you, he'll probably kill you." Katherine replied laying back on the bed.

Caroline ground her teeth and kept her mouth shut. Maybe if she didn't talk to them they would leave her alone. It was worth a shot anyway.

XXXXX

Klaus paced as he listened to Stefan. He was infuriated. "No, I am not letting her go." He stated for the third time. "I am keeping her here for her own well being. Once the hallucinations stop I will let her go, you have my word."

"We can take care of Caroline." Stefan insisted.

"As much as I would like to take your word for it, I'm not sure that I believe you." Klaus growled. "Now stop stalling and either fix this or tell me how to do it."

"In order to stop the hallucinations we need to awaken a new hunter." Stefan sighed.

"How exactly do we find a new hunter?" Klaus asked annoyed.

"I know where one is, but he will need to kill a vampire in order to become one of the five." Stefan said after a long moment of silence. "I'm not sure we will find too many volunteers for that."

"I don't really care what you have to do Stefan just do it." Klaus snarled into the phone. Why did everyone have to be so morale? If they needed a vampire he would go out and turn someone if he had to, it wasn't that big a deal.

He could hear Caroline through the door talking to someone. The more she conversed the more upset she became. The faster this situation was resolved the better. Klaus knew from personal experience the hallucinations only intensified, and while Caroline was strong he worried for her. Eventually it would have lasting effects on her. Nothing could take away her precious light, it was what made Caroline Forbes so special.

"I'll send one of my hybrids over." He sighed after a long moment. His first thought was to send over Tyler, but that wouldn't bode well when Caroline found out. However, he was quite aware of the fact that Tyler had unsired one of his hybrids, they would do just fine. An unsired hybrid was no longer of use to him. "Where shall I send them?"

XXXXX

Caroline threw the glass vase at the image in front of her, much to her dismay it went straight thru Hayley and shattered against the wall in a few dozen pieces. Letting out a frustrated snarl she pushed the hair back from her face.

"You know he really does love you, he just enjoys someone who is a little more….like him…adventurous, animalistic, has the same instincts and urges as he does. He is a phenomenal lover. I certainly enjoyed him." Hayley smirked.

"Get out of my head." Caroline snapped closing her eyes as she tried to shake the mental image from her head. Tyler wouldn't cheat on her, would he?

"Maybe I will but the image of me and Tyler sliding in and out of each other, his glistening body working so hard to please mine, you'll never get out of your head." Hayley smiled.

Caroline had heard enough something in her snapped as she lunged at Hayley, she wanted to kill her. Just as she was about to hit Hayley the image changed to that of her father.

"Oh sweetie." He said shaking his head as he let out a long sigh. "Look at you, acting like the monster that you are. I thought you said you had control, clearly you don't."

"No…I…" She didn't know what to say, it wasn't what it looked like. Caroline was in control, she had wonderful control.

"How long are you going to keep insisting you have control Caroline, someone is going to end up hurt or even worse dead. Then you will become just like your friend Klaus. Dark, angry, a killer. Is that really how you want to become?" Her dad said resting his hands on her shoulders. "That's not what I want for you sweetie, I wanted you to grow up, go to college, get a great job, marry, have kids, that's never going to happen though, you died Caroline. Instead of moving on, you came back undead, unnatural, not right. You have to feed on humans to live. It doesn't have to be this way. You don't have to be a monster sweetie."

"No." Caroline said through clenched teeth. What exactly she was saying no to she had no idea but that didn't matter right now. At the moment she needed to focus her attention on thinking straight. She was not going to let these hallucinations get to her, that was all they were hallucinations.

"Do you think I like seeing my little girl like this? That this is what I wanted for you? You're dead to me Caroline, the moment you became this monster you died in my eyes. I can't love you like this, I can't accept you like this." Her dad persisted looking at her sadly.

"Stop." Caroline said swallowing back a lump, why did he have to say such hateful and hurtful things? She felt the doubt and uncertainty start to creep in. Was this really how he saw her? Was this what he thought of her? He'd refused to become a vampire was this why? What if he was right?

"No Caroline. This is what you need to hear. The only way I can ever accept you again is if you take off that ring, find a way out of this room, and end this abominable existence of yours. Then you'll be my little girl again." He said quietly. "Please, I hate seeing you like this." He said as he looked at her with tears shining in his own eyes.

"I don't want to die." Caroline said as a tear slid down her face and she quickly wiped it away. She was in control of herself, she wasn't all these things. Was she? Is this really what her dad thought of her? All she wanted was to please her dad, to have him love her.

"Of course not sweetie, but you died a year ago. I know you have control now but for how long? What happens when you are overcome by your urges, which you will be." He said wiping at her tears. "Don't let yourself get out of control. You don't want to hurt anybody do you?"

"No." Caroline said closing her eyes as more tears spilled out. Of course she didn't want to hurt anybody.

"Then stop yourself before you have the chance." He said taking her hand and twisting her daylight ring.

"No." Caroline said yanking her hand back. "No." she said more forcefully.

Klaus had never seen Caroline so distraught before he'd tried several times to get her to snap out of the hallucination, and it hadn't worked. She was looking right at him, but he could tell by the glazed look in her eyes, it wasn't him she was seeing. "Caroline love, come out of it." He said wiping the tears from her face with his fingers.

"I said no." She screamed into his face.

"Caroline." He said louder as he shook her slightly.

He watched as she blinked her eyes focusing in on him for the first time since he'd come back to the room. "Klaus?"

"I told you I'd come back Caroline." He said relieved to see her finally snap out of the hallucination. It had really taken a toll on her. Tears streamed down her cheeks, her eyes puffy from crying, he took a step back, as much as he enjoyed their close proximity now wasn't the time to be wooing her. Not when she was in such distress.

"Please don't go again?" She asked as she wiped away her tears.

She wanted him to stay, the fact that she asked him to stay, that in this time of duress he was bringing her comfort made his heart soar. He wanted nothing more to be there for her in any way he could. "Stefan is working on a solution at the moment. Hopefully this will all be over soon." Klaus said as he led her to the chair and gently pushed her toward it taking the seat from across from her. "I see they've made you become violent." He said taking in the antique vase that was now in shambles on the floor.

"Sorry." She whispered her eyes falling on the vase.

"I've destroyed a great many things in my life time out of anger; it's not that big a deal." Klaus said trying to reassure her. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked Klaus was pretty sure that she wouldn't talk to him, though it was worth a shot.

Caroline swallowed and looked at him with her swollen eyes. "It's like they take all your inner fears and project them at you, with the person whose words will hurt the most coming from."

Klaus nodded in agreement, she couldn't have gotten it more accurately. A part of him wondered what those inner fears of hers were. Would she ever tell him? His phone dinged letting him know he had a new text opening the text he read Stefan's message.

_Jeremy killed your hybrid, she should be fine now. - Stefan_

Klaus sighed thinking how nice it was that Caroline had friends who cared about her. That she had friends who had quickly found a solution, and hadn't left her in pain and darkness. He didn't entirely blame his siblings. It had been the eleven hundreds, technology and witches were not what they were today, still he was jealous of what she had, but also happy that she was free of the curse. That her beautiful light was still shining brightly. Maybe just maybe she would give him a chance.

He smiled up at her. "How do you feel love? Stefan says you should be better."

"Really?" Caroline asked a small hint of desperation present. "Are you sure?" She looked at him as her eyes narrowed. "How do I know this is real?"

Klaus smirked he could understand her hesitation. "It's real Caroline, you have my word."

Caroline blinked and wiped away a few more tears that fell from her glistening blue eyes. "Thank you." She whispered as she walked over to him and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

He looked up at her bewildered by her actions; never had someone thanked him or kissed him like that before. "You're welcome." He smiled at her; maybe, just maybe he had a chance with her after all.

**A/N: Please leave a review and let me know what you think. **


	23. Mourning

**A/N: Set after 4x12 Klaroline**

**Mourning**

Caroline sighed as she got out of her car and headed up to Elena's house she had spent all day trying to soothe Tyler, she knew what it was like to lose her father, and couldn't imagine what it would feel like to have lost both of her parents. Especially as abruptly and painfully as both of Tyler's had been taken from him.

As much as she didn't want to believe Klaus had murdered Carol, she had a creeping suspicion that he had. Caroline didn't get him, how could he be so nice and charming to her, and then commit such an atrocious act against Carol Lockwood?

Caroline stopped as she approached the house, she couldn't fight the feeling that something wasn't quite right. The front door didn't seem to be shut all the way and she had a feeling of foreboding as she walked up the steps to the house. Something was wrong, very wrong.

She hadn't spoken to anyone all day today, as her and Tyler had just spent the day at his house. They'd watched movies and ate junk food and she'd tried to comfort him in any way that she could. Tyler still didn't want to talk about it, and she was doing her best to understand. She had to return home tonight, and he had asked her to pick up an Xbox game that Jeremy had of his before heading home.

Gently pushing on the front door she hesitantly entered the house. The smell of blood and something burnt hit her hard. Swallowing she walked inside fear coursing through her as she looked around at the disheveled state of the house. "Elena?" She called out her heart pounding for fear of her friend, what had happened in here?

A soft rustling sound came from the living room slowly she walked towards the sound. "Elena, Jeremy?" She said again quietly. Where were they? The house was eerily quite the only sound she could hear was her boots clicking against the wood floor.

Caroline rounded the corner and gasped at the sight before her. Her heart pounded frantically in her chest her hand flew to her mouth as she took in the burnt body on the floor. Her stomach twisted with nausea and she could actually taste bile in her mouth as she moved forward, whose body was that?

Klaus watched Caroline as she walked slowly toward Kol's body, at first he'd thought that perhaps she'd played a role in all this, but the more he watched her and her already pale skin turn even paler, he realized that she had no idea what had transpired here tonight.

Some of his rage ebbed at that knowledge, Caroline was the object of his affection and it had hurt him that she would do this to him. She was radiating with humanity and he thought they had some sort of a connection, even if it was messed up. Knowing that she had not helped to commit this monstrosity warmed his aching heart.

His brother was dead, murdered before his very eyes. For the second time in his life, he'd watched one of his siblings die, and been absolutely powerless to stop it. What good was being the most powerful being on the planet if you couldn't even protect those you held dearest to you?

What made it worse was Kol had thought he was against him, they had been at odds, Klaus had never had a chance to mend their broken relationship, and now he never would. Guilt consumed him at this thought, he could never make it right with his brother. Kol died thinking he was indifferent towards him, when he was anything but. Yes he daggered his siblings, and maybe it wasn't right, but he would never have hurt them, never have killed them.

Klaus snapped his attention back to Caroline as a sound escaped her and she ran a shaky hand through her hair as she turned around. He saw her stumble backwards and let out a loud startled scream as her eyes fell on him. Klaus could hear her racing heart and her hand flew to her heart as she saw him. Her wide blue eyes meeting his.

He watched her gaze shift from his brother's body and back to him and saw the empathy and sadness befall upon her beautiful face as realization hit her.

Caroline felt her heart calm as she saw him, he looked sad and broken and she felt her heart break for him a little. Despite everything that happened between him and her friends, no one deserved to lose their family.

How had this even happened? Why was he just standing in the Gilbert living room? Where were Elena and Jeremy? "I'm sorry." She whispered and watched as his gaze softened and appeared even more broken. "What happened?"

"They killed him." He said glaring at his brother's body his eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I am going to kill them Caroline."

Caroline felt her breath hitch as she heard the sincerity in his words. The pain and raw emotion on his face was too much to handle. To think at one point she had thought him cold and uncaring, and in this moment she could clearly see his emotions as if he were wearing them on his sleeve. She knew she had no right to beg for her friends lives just as Klaus had no right to beg for his life from Tyler, if there were even away for Tyler to kill him.

Klaus watched her as she continued to show empathy for his situation even after all he'd done, she still showed him compassion and offered her condolences for his brother's death. "Mark my words Caroline, your friends will be dead, and if I were you I'd stay out of the way."

He saw her swallow and tears brim in her pretty blue eyes as he placed his hands on the invisible barrier keeping him locked inside the Gilbert home, once the barrier broke he would make everyone who plotted against his family bleed, and he wouldn't stop until Kol's life was avenged.

Caroline watched as he seemed to lean against an invisible wall, he was somehow trapped in there. She didn't doubt Klaus meant what he said for a minute, and she knew there was no talking him out of it. Her friends had started a war that they probably wouldn't win.

Walking silently upstairs she grabbed a blanket from the linen closet and carried it back downstairs. Carefully she draped it over Kol's charred body as Klaus watched her every move. Glancing at him she walked to the fridge where Elena had blood bags stored taking a few out she brought them back to him hoping that they would somehow be able to get through the barrier that had him imprisoned.

She tried to hand them to him but her hand hit the invisible barrier as well sighing she set them on the floor hoping it was just keeping people out and in adamant objects could pass through freely. With a gentle push the blood bags slipped through the barrier and towards him.

"Why?" Klaus asked, why was she being nice to him? After everything why was she still showing him compassion? What had done to evoke this kindness from her?

Caroline swallowed and looked at him sympathetically. "I know what it's like…" She looked back at Kol's covered body. "…to have someone you love taken from you, I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

Klaus studied her for a long moment and saw how truly compassionate and radiant she was. "This barrier won't hold me forever Caroline, you'd do well to remind your friends of that. I will kill them, and you, love, would do best to stay out of my way." He threatened.

Caroline felt her eyes prick with tears at his threat, fear for her friends causing her chest to constrict with pain. With a simple nod she turned to walk out of the house. "I'm sorry." She said one last time turning back to look at him. The rage, anguish, and hurt evident on his handsome face. Her friends had started a war, she just hoped they knew what they'd gotten into, even more so that everyone would make it out alive.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Outtake from Life's Unexpected Surprise Bonnie and Kol scene from chapter 16, smut warning.**

Kol watched Bonnie as they walked back into the hotel suite. She hadn't said anything since they left Esmeralda's he knew that it would be rough on her, and felt empathy for the young witch. He'd been around enough witches to know how important having access to nature and magic was. It was taking its toll on her.

"You alright, darling?" Kol asked watching her as she sat down on the couch.

Bonnie sighed and looked absently at the wall. "I just feel…lost."

"It will get better." Kol said walking to sit next to her. At least he could hope things would get better for her, he hated seeing her so lost.

"How? I hurt you, Rebekah, Stefan. If Caroline had been there, I could have killed her. I let Silas tap into my magic to sacrifice innocent lives. And now I have no power at all. I feel empty." Bonnie said tears sliding down her face.

"You will get them back." Kol said unsure how to comfort the young witch. They had gotten closer over the past few months and he considered her a friend and respected her. However, he didn't know the best way to comfort her. "I will make sure of it." He assured her. "I'm a vampire, darling, I bounced back." He sighed as he thought about how to address her other regret. "I've hurt a lot of people in my life, and the guilt is one of the things that you never forget, but it does get easier with time. I promise. I understand if you don't want to tell me about it, but if you do, I will always be here for you."

"How did I get so out of control?" Bonnie asked, Kol couldn't be sure if she was speaking to him or if she was just asking in general. "I should have stopped him, should have seen what he was doing."

"But you did." Kol interrupted her. "You did see." He reached over and pulled her against him, hugging her against his body. "You let me help you. You came to me, a part of you wanted to be saved." He said as he stroked her hair. "I promise Bonnie, I won't let anything happen to you." He said sincerely. Bonnie was like no one he'd ever met before. She was more than just a pretty face, over the past few months he had really begun to care for her. She was important to him.

Bonnie nodded but remained silent. She heard what he was saying but still felt disappointed in herself. It was her fault that things had gotten out of control. Her actions had caused people to die. Now she had no magic whatsoever and she felt empty and lost. She just wanted to feel something, to feel anything.

Without even thinking about it she looked up at him his brown eyes meeting hers she closed the small distance between them. His lips were soft and full against hers, the action shocked him and it took him a moment to realize what was happening. Once he did his heavenly lips moved with hers in harmony.

Bonnie had been attracted to him from the start but had been denying him, because he was a vampire. She couldn't do that anymore. Kol was the only thing that she had to really hold onto, and she needed to feel him, all of him.

"Bonnie?" He pulled back questioning her. "I don't want you to do something you will regret in the morning."

Bonnie swallowed at the soft yet husky lilt in his voice, he cared. Yes, maybe this was a distraction, but she did want him, she had for some time. "As long as you're there in the morning I won't regret anything." She whispered as she kissed him again.

This kiss was different, it was rough and hot, full of need. His lips moved with hers in a delicious rhythm as his hands caressed her body in the most sinful of ways. Kol was exactly what she needed.

Bonnie moaned into his mouth as his hands slid up her sides dragging her shirt with it. He pulled back long enough to remove it, before he peppered kisses down her collarbone and down her chest to her navel. He stopped at her jeans expertly flicking her button open and slipping her jeans off her.

She watched him his brown eyes full of lust as he gazed down at her. She bit her lip in anticipation as he lifted his own shirt up and over his head, before lowering himself back down to her lips. His firm taut flesh felt sinfully right against her body.

Tracing her fingers down his firm body she reached to his jeans and undid them slipping her hand inside his jeans and taking him into her hand. He let out a low grunt of approval. His tongue thrusting into her mouth in response.

Kol moved away for a moment to remove his pants and boxers from his body, his delicious body standing before her completely bare. He truly was exquisite. Straddling her he looped his fingers in her underwear and pulled them down her legs. Nestling his head between her legs Bonnie gasped as she felt his tongue on her.

Gripping his hair she felt her eyes roll back into her head as he tasted her. His mouth doing things to her that should be downright criminal. She felt the telltale signs of her core tightening and gripped him harder as she rode out the waves of pleasure coursing through her.

Placing kisses on her thighs he slowly worked his way up her body unhooking her bra and tossing it to the side. He stopped to take one of her nipples into his mouth, licking it into a tight bud. He gently placed wet kisses up her body before claiming her mouth as his cock pressed against her entrance.

He pushed into her at the same time his tongue slipped into her mouth. She felt his rough hand move down her leg lifting it and hooking it around his hip as he lifted her bottom drawing himself even deeper. His tongue thrust into her mouth at the same pace as his cock as he expertly moved in and out of her.

Bonnie raised her hips up to meet him as stars began to burst behind her eyes as she felt her orgasm building once again. A few more thrusts and she screamed out his name as tingles burst through her. Kol thrust faster drawing out her orgasm as he sought his own release. A few more thrusts and her name on his lips and he joined her in ecstasy.

They stayed like that for who knew how long. Bodies cemented together by sweat. His forehead pressing against hers intimately as his brown eyes gazed into hers. This had started as a distraction, but she knew it was so much more than just that. She was already falling for the original vampire and nothing could stop her now.

"That was amazing." Kol said kissing her softly.

"It was." She whispered against his lips. "I like you Kol."

"I like you too Bonnie." Kol said kissing her again.

Yes, this was definitely more than a distraction.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Written in anticipation of 4x16 spoilers. Smut warning.**

**Reckless**

Caroline walked outside of the party swallowing down her tears. As much as she tried to tell herself this wasn't really Elena, she couldn't shake the hurt away. The gnawing hole in her heart that only seemed to be growing larger by the minute. Her chest constricted with pain as she numbly climbed into her car.

Her entire world was crumbling and she felt powerless as the walls tumbled in on her. Elena, her best friend had attacked her, and she had had a drop dead drag out fight with her best friend. Humanity or not that wasn't something she would ever forget. The burning heat of hate coming from someone she loved singed her to her core. Even worse Damon and Stefan had taken Elena's side. _Poor Elena she flipped her switch, she doesn't understand what she's doing_. They were just lucky she hadn't actually wanted to hurt her friend or it would have ended very badly for Elena.

To make matters worse, there was no one she could talk to. Bonnie was falling off the proverbial cliff as well. Stefan had expressed his concern for her well being, but Elena needed him more. Tyler was gone disappeared, with good reason. Her mom, try as she may, wouldn't understand, nor did she want her to worry.

Sucking in a shaky breath she pulled out of the driveway and sped towards her house. She just wanted to go home, shower, and fall into bed. A small strangled sob escaped her throat. Blinking back tears she realized showering at home wasn't even an option. Vervain was still in the town water supply. This was just freaking fantastic.

Hell would have to freeze over before she stepped back into the boarding house. Damn Salvatore's and their special water filter. She needed to shower and the closest motel was over forty five minutes away. Why did she have to live in this one pony middle of nowhere town.

A look in the rearview mirror made her cringe. Her blonde locks had crimson streaks in them from where Elena had so eloquently smashed her forehead into the mirror. _Bitch_. If she hadn't of attacked her from behind she would have walked away completely unscathed. Seriously, who attacked from behind?

Excuse her for trying to be a good friend. Shutting off Elena's humanity was the worst decision in the world. She'd only been trying to stop her friend from making a mistake she would regret. Elena wasn't a killer. When she finally turned her humanity back on, not only would she have to deal with Jeremy's death, but with all the people she had hurt and killed during her carefree fall into darkness.

The glint of a street sign caught her eye. The winding road that led to only one house. He wouldn't be there. His psychotic ass was hunting down her boyfriend, or ex boyfriend right now. Could she shower there? She bet Klaus's house had a special water filter to. _Ass hole_. Still she could take a quick shower and get out, he would never know, right? It beat having to drive an hour and a half out of her way.

XXXXX

Klaus pulled down the one road that led to his house ready for a glass of his best scotch and to sit down and sketch something. He had had a grueling day interrogating the little she wolf Hayley. After several entertaining hours of torturing, she had finally succumbed and told him what he needed to know.

Finding out that she was working alongside Katerina had only further enraged him. The only reason he'd left the little whelp alive was so he could gather intel on Katerina. Hayley would help him, whether she wanted to or not. He'd seen to that.

As he approached his driveway he slowed at the familiar car in the driveway. What was she doing here? Caroline was in his home, the thought caused him to wonder, but also left him with a shred of excitement. Perhaps she had changed her mind about him, dare he hope?

As he walked in he noticed how eerily quiet the house appeared. The only thing he heard was running water, the shower. He ground his teeth at the thought of Caroline naked and showering in his house. It occurred to him that she probably had no intention of running into him tonight. However, he had no desire to let her waltz out of the house without a little chat first.

Smiling as the water shut off he sat down in one of the arm chairs and waited for her to emerge. He had to admit he was impressed by her actions; Caroline would never cease to amaze him. Anticipation at seeing her again rolled through him like a tidal wave. He heard the slight creak of the bathroom door, and the soft steps of her feet walking across the floor.

A smirk appeared on his face as she hurriedly rushed down the stairs her hair still very wet and falling in loose ringlets down her back. Her startled shriek pulled him from his reverie

"What the hell are you doing here?" She screamed breathlessly her hand flying to her chest the surprise more than evident on her flawless features.

He chuckled raising his eyebrow in question at her silly accusation. He knew what she meant, and it was obvious she hadn't expected him to be here. "This is my house." He pointed out forcing his eyes to remain on her face and not the slim fitting dress that hugged her in all the right places, and showed off her long silky legs.

Shaking her head she glared at him. "You weren't supposed to be here." She stammered before walking quickly towards the door as her cheeks flushed red.

"Sorry to disappoint you, love. May I ask why you're here?" He was aware of the water supply issue, but figured since hers was the only scent he smelled in the house he wasn't giving free showers to the entire Mystic Falls vampire population. Not that he minded helping her out. Caroline could shower at his house any time she pleased.

"Well, there happens to be vervain in the town water supply." She replied spinning on her heel to face him. He couldn't help but detect the annoyance and perhaps even anger in her voice. Yet, he didn't think it was directed at him specifically.

"That does sound like a problem." He said watching her closely. "Although, I thought the Salvatore's would have something to offset that."

Her eyes narrowed at him and he knew he'd hit a sore spot. What had happened to make her come here?

"What are you doing back? Did you…" She trailed off her blue eyes widening the anger shifting to concern.

"I gave my word on a head start, besides I have more pressing matters to attend to." He smirked and saw her visibly relax. Finding out what Katerina was doing with the cure took precedence over Tyler's pitiful existence.

He had every intention of killing Tyler, but it was far more fun to wait until your prey settled in, and stopped looking over their shoulders. Then when they felt safe and secure, that was the time to attack.

"So you never did explain why you came here?" Klaus asked.

"I had a fight with Elena, she shut off her humanity and…she was going to kill someone. I stopped her and as I was walking away she attacked me from behind. Things got messy. Damon got mad at me for fighting back… and being too rough." Caroline rambled off as the edge returned to her voice.

"Ah, so you had a little spat with Elena, and won." Klaus smiled proudly. He knew Caroline was more than capable of taking care of herself. "Do tell what could possibly have happened to precious Elena to make her turn off her humanity?"

"Jeremy's dead, her entire family is dead." Caroline snapped the anger rising in her. She felt enraged at him, at Elena, hell at her life right now, and everything was boiling to the surface.

"I was wondering how I would kill him without activating the hunters curse." Klaus mused.

"Ugh, you're disgusting." Caroline replied repulsed.

"Is it so wrong to want vengeance on the people who murdered my brother, my family?" he challenged. "Not once, but twice I've watched one of my siblings die and been powerless to stop it." His voice rose as he walked toward her. Caroline took a step back for each advancement forward he made until she collided against the wall. "Do you have any idea what that feels like, Caroline?"

Caroline bit her lip as she looked at him. She hated when he did this, when he showed this side. It was easy to pretend he had no humanity that he was vile and vicious and deserved every awful thing ever to befall him, but when she saw the raw hurt man before her…

"Do you?" He asked gripping her shoulders pulling her from her thoughts.

"My dad…"

"Choose to die." Klaus finished for her. "Your friend plotted and schemed to kill my brother along with thousands, if not hundreds of thousands of other vampires, some maybe much like yourself. You lot, like to hold yourselves on these pedestals and think you're better than me, but are you? Are you really?"

Caroline opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She didn't know what to say. There was no justifying anything. Hadn't she and Stefan had a similar conversation not that long ago? She felt herself shrink back under the intensity of his gaze. There was nowhere to go he had her effectively pinned against the wall.

"Well?" He demanded an answer.

"We're the same." She shot back annoyed by his closeness. He was too close. She could feel his warmth, his breath on her face. Not to mention, the way his eyes burned into her. Only seconds later did she realize what she'd actually said. Admitting it to him infuriated her. "Does that make you happy?" She glowered back.

"Yes." He smirked at her mockingly.

Caroline felt something in her snap. She went to punch him but he caught her hand before it ever connected with his face and held it against the wall above her head. Panic flooded her as well as heat at his searing touch. She tried to push him off but he only grabbed her other hand pinning it with her other hand above her head.

"Only you, love." He grinned.

His face was so close she couldn't breathe, it wasn't fear filling her anymore it was anticipation. She wanted to feel him…

His lips crushed against hers taking her breath away. The kiss was hungry and domineering his teeth grazed against her bottom lip as his tongue pushed into her mouth dueling against hers.

He released her hands and instead of pushing him away she pulled him closer wanting to feel every inch of him against her. His lips traveled down her jaw to her neck lingering over her pulse point causing a shiver of pleasure to go through her.

Finding the hem of his shirt she lifted it over his head in one quick motion her eyes taking in the site of his perfectly chiseled chest and torso before meeting his hungry eyes again. Wanting control she lunged at him and slammed him into the wall across the room, she wanted no mistakes that this was simply just a fuck for her. The wall cracked and a picture fell from the wall, falling on the floor with a loud clank.

Her hand flew to his belt buckle undoing it and snapping it off with a loud crack before tossing it behind her. Her hands grabbed the button of his jeans making quick work of them and let them fall to his ankles. She couldn't help but let her eyes travel the length of his cock and felt a tremor of pure, raw desire overwhelm her.

Klaus smirked at her reaction to him as he stepped out of his jeans and boxers. He'd let her have her control. There was no doubt she wanted this as much as he did. In one quick motion he spun and pinned her to the wall, ripped away her panties, lifted her up, and pushed into her welcoming wet hot heat.

Caroline let out a breathy gasp as she gripped his shoulders. He kissed her roughly on the lips as he moved in and out of her wet silky core. She tried to move with him, but he pinned her to the wall only allowing her to rise and fall with him. He'd waited so long for her, he needed to make her his if only for tonight.

Her moans and mewling only encouraged him as he increased his thrusts. "Klaus." She moaned out huskily. His name sounded even better coming from her mouth then he could have ever imagined.

Adjusting her and his angle he moved one of his hands between them to her tiny little nub and gently tweaked it. Caroline screamed out arching into him her arm flailing out knocking a vase off the nearby end table. He briefly heard the shatter of the glass, but didn't care. His only focus was on the magnificent blonde he was fucking.

One more fleeting touch and he felt her walls tighten around him clenching down on his cock a loud moan escaping her swollen lips as she grabbed his hair. He growled as he thrust into her one last time burying himself to the hilt as he came inside her.

He rested his forehead on her shoulder trying to regain control of his breathing. Her slender fingers were still wrapped tightly in his hair. As he breathed against the material of her fabric he knew he had to have her at least one more time. He'd never taken off her dress, and he needed to see every wonderful inch of her body. The night was nowhere close to done, and he had only just begun ravishing her lithe body.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading. Hope you enjoyed. For those of you who have asked for one shots/drabbles, I haven't forgotten, just waiting for the muse to strike for that particular idea. **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: What should have happened in 4x16. Short and sweet hope you enjoy.**

**My Little Bitch**

Klaus watched her with interest. She was flirting with him. After a day of wining and dining her to obtain information, and putting up with her insults, she had the audacity to flirt with him.

He smirked as she walked toward him saying something about why she liked his painting. To think she thought she could relate, and she was twisted to. He would show her just how twisted he was.

Klaus licked his lips. "So what's it going to be, going or staying?"

She moved in toward him. A sultry smile on her lips as she sipped her alcohol. "I don't know you tell me. You're the one that likes to be in control."

Klaus watched as her brown eyes flicked to his, he could see the lust in them. He allowed her hands to go to his neck as she kissed him. He lifted her up and slammed her onto the table, hand on her throat.

"Did you really think that would work on me, love?" His hand tightened around her throat.

She gasped her eyes widening, his death grip making it so she couldn't speak. Her hands grasped his wrist a vain attempt to push him away. Hayley's frightened eyes looked into his. Her heart beat erratically as fear overtook her.

"I think you've overstayed your welcome, sweetheart. Though I will say, you do have one thing in common with Tyler," he smirked appraising her as she withered trying to free herself. He leaned in closer whispering into her ear. "You'll always be my little bitch." He released his grip and backed away from her.

She stood up gasping for breath. Klaus smiled at her as he leaned towards her again, chuckling when she flinched. Satisfied, he turned on his heel and walked away. "Feel free to see yourself out," Klaus called over his shoulder.


End file.
